


Foxes Tales

by LunarPlayer16



Series: Foxes Den [2]
Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube - Fandoms, Youtube RPF
Genre: Adventure, Exploring, F/M, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarPlayer16/pseuds/LunarPlayer16
Summary: One shots based off the story Foxes Den. If you  guys have any suggestions or ideas for chapters, leave a comment.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Sam Golbach, Devyn Lundy/Corey Scherer, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Series: Foxes Den [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622377
Comments: 34
Kudos: 40





	1. Canine's Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm making one shots based off of the story Foxes Den. If you have any suggestions about stories you may want to see, feel free to leave a comment.

Circa trotted up the stairs, her eyes scanning the darkness before she moved toward her human’s room something making her come to a stop. Her left ear twitched as she gazed down the hall towards the two youngest rooms, a shimmer of red catching her eye. Turning she followed after her claws clicking as she walked, her breath coming in pants. Another flicker of red caught her attention as it disappeared into the door to the right. She hated this side of the house, there was always a darkness about it. 

A darkness that would gnaw at her with teeth and claws. Where hundreds of eyes watched from the walls, each dark figure moved without a body to call their own. How she hated these rooms and the evil that lingered. Yet she loved the people that lived in these dark spaces, who smiled and would treat her better than others. They welcomed her inside with open arms, and they were the ones who needed the comfort more than most. 

A small whisper caught her attention as she moved towards the right, pressing her nose to the slightly ajar door. It swung open slowly letting the faint light of the hallway leak inside as she saw the copper color of the fox. It’s ears flickered backwards as it turned to look at the white husky as she slowly crept into the room. The fox didn’t hiss or call as Circa moved to the animals side, trying to get a sniff but only catching air. The fox gave a slow blink before it returned its attention to the sleeping occupant of the bed. Circa could barely see the rise and fall of the person’s chest, as the fox’s tail swished a bit. 

Voices started to stir from the darkness and Circa scanned the black, trying to search out where the words originated from. Shadows trailed the dim light as they twisted and turned against the walls, each moving with grace that she could never have. Their words hissing into the air as the occupant of the bed started to mumble, and he started moving. A pained moan, made her spring into action. Circa trotted forward crossing the distance in a few steps as her head came over the edge of the bed, her nose pressing against the human’s shoulder. They didn’t calm as she pulled her head away, her eyes scanning the moving black around her. A low growl rolled from her throat as her ears flattened against her skull her fur bristling. A soft hum came from the fox as it bared its teeth, mimicking her as it leapt up on the edge of the bed. Slowly, the voices began to quiet and the shadows ceased their movements, returning the room to silence. 

The person calmed their breath, relaxing as Circa puts her nose to their neck feeling the heat escaping them. He was the weakest now, but there was a point when he was one of the strongest. The scent of alcohol and traces of blood filled her nostrils, a scent that she has gotten used to around him now. The fox gave a small chirp before leaping from the bed, landing soundlessly as Circa pulled her head away from the human, another mumble passing his lips. Her ears flickered as the fox sat beside the open door awaiting her before the dog gave one final nuzzle to the human before following the illusion. 

The door shut quietly behind her as the two slipped into the hallway and the fox moved to the door on the left. Circa’s ears flattened as her teeth bared, this was the room that she hated. The room filled with such evil that it seeped into the others, tainting their silence with the noises of the damned. The door gave a click as it was slowly opened and Circa hesitated, watching the fox disappear inside. Slowly, she followed after the copper canine as the darkness reached out to her. The voices assaulting her and she froze, her body going rigid as she gave a low snarl. The voices grew silent under the watchful eye of the fox before they finally subsided, allowing the husky to move again. 

This human slept soundly in the endless turmoil of the room, unable to hear the screams and shouts of those trapped within the space. Circa moved forward following the fox as it jumped up on the bed, its weight nonexistent on the mattress. She continued to move as the red eyes of monsters stared down at her, their shadowy forms hidden in the darkness. The blond was wrapped up tight in the blankets unaware of the beasts that watched him slumber. Another growl threatened to roll from her, before the fox gave a small call stopping her. Circa moved closer still, before placing her front paws on the edge of the bed propping her up. A shadow danced around the headboard as Circa’s hair rose, and she gave a small growl, making the figure dash away into the dark. Huffing, she returned her attention to the human who was starting to wake. Her ears shot up before she leapt down, darting from the room, the fox on her heels as the door shut quietly behind her. She heard the human’s voice, quiet and slurred before silence returned to the room. 

The fox continued down the hall as it swerved into a room, she doesn’t visit very often. Another click coming from the door as it soundlessly opens, allowing her within. It’s a vast room, much like the garage where her human spends most of his time. It’s also relatively empty, except for the bed thrust into the back. The fox moves across the distance with grace as Circa tries to remain silent as well, but her claws click quietly along the ground. A dark haired woman is the first thing visible to Circa and she recognizes her. She lives amongst them, only ever disappearing under certain circumstances, but she isn’t the reason the fox brought her here. Her eyes shift to the male as he lays his arm draped over the woman’s body as they sleep together, a silence that is hard to break. 

Circa moves forward carefully, her ears flickering upwards as soft voices escape the walls. It seems the shadows are here as well, but she knew as much. She doesn’t need to react as the fox gives a growl sending the damned to be silent as Circa moves to the side of the bed. A soft snore escapes the duo as they huddle close and Circa leaps up, jostling the two and hearing soft murmurs. 

“Circa?” The woman asks as she slides from the man’s arms waking him up. 

“Circa. How’d you get in here?” The man mutters as he rubs at his eyes and pushing the husky down and off the bed. He gets up, trudging over to the dog and hooking his fingers under her collar before walking her to the door. 

“Go to Elton’s room.” He says before pushing her out and shutting the door behind himself. Circa sits waiting patiently as the fox phases through the door and the two make their way to the other side of the house. The door to the left catches her attention, but the presence of the smaller canine gives her some peace of mind. The fox stops outside of her human’s door as it flicks its tail, ears twitching. One final glance to the husky and the fox turns trotting back to the other side of the house disappearing into the dark rooms on the property. 

Circa huffs pushing open the door with her nose before slipping inside, and crossing to the bed. She leaps up with ease as a small groan escapes her human. 

“There you are…” He slurs his fingers combing against her head as she leans into the touch. Circa settles at his side, her head resting against his stomach as her human falls asleep after a few moments. She can still hear the voices of the shadows, but they are quieter now, their presence starting to lessen, ever so slightly. Circa digs her head into the sheets, listening to her human’s breathing before she falls asleep. 


	2. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colby answer some questions that the fans have about the incident.

Sam settled himself on the bed as Colby swallowed his pills before chasing them with water and setting the bottle out of view. Sam looked up at the video camera, making sure that it was still recording. 

“Ready?” Sam asks as he pulls up the comments from his and Colby’s update video a week ago on his phone. 

“Yeah.” Colby answers as he listens to Sam give the intro. 

“Hey guys, what’s up its Sam and Colby. We are here today to answer some of your questions, specifically from Colby’s and my update video a week ago that was uploaded to all three of our channels.” Sam said as Colby nodded, grabbing his phone and opening up Twitter. 

“Yeah, I know we left a lot unsaid on our last video, but we are going to try to answer some of your questions as best we can without getting into too much detail.” Colby admitted. “I’m sorry that we won’t be getting into the nitty and gritty but our teams along with ourselves believe that it is unwise. This video is also going to be a bit more serious than some of our other videos, so be prepared for that.” Colby stated as Sam nodded. 

“Alright, uh… let’s get started. Question number one _ ‘I really hope you are all okay and that you all recover from whatever happened. However I do have one question, where was this location so that we can make sure to never go there?’ _ ” Sam read before he looked at Colby.

“So the place where this all happened, is no longer in existence. It actually burned down… two weeks ago now?” Colby asked as Sam nodded. 

“So the house… manor that we were at somehow caught on fire, there wasn’t much of it in the article I read, but it is gone. So no one will fall, no one will ever be terrorized by that house ever again.” Sam added. 

“Next, question.” Colby said, opening his phone again. “ _ ‘You guys said that there was something in that house that screwed with you guys. Can you give us any hints as to what that was?’ _ ” Sam hesitated as he thought for a few seconds. 

“Let’s just say, that we weren’t the only people in that house alive or dead. I’d rather not remember much about that whole time just because it was a bit on the nightmare induced side. Here’s the next one.  _ ‘Was this a paranormal case?’ _ ”

“A hundred percent, this place had every sign saying it was haunted and as Sam said we weren’t the only ones in that house.” Colby pointed out as he found the next question on his phone. “Okay, moving on.  _ ‘Colby you said that you fell. How badly were you hurt and how far do you think you fell?’ _ ” Colby looked at Sam. 

“Oh… this one is going to be hard to answer… Colby fell probably about ten to fifteen feet, straight down. There was literally nothing to slow his fall, and in truth if it had been much further we don’t think he would have survived.” Sam answered. 

“I… how do I say any of this without having issues… So basically, I got a pretty severe concussion, a side injury, cracked ribs how those didn’t break we don’t know and I screwed up my left arm. I… I don’t remember much from the whole incident itself once I fell.” Colby admitted as Sam found a new question. 

“ _ ‘Hey Sam. If Colby was as badly hurt as he appeared in his video how did you, Elton and Corey get him out of there?’ _ ” Sam read as he took a deep breath collecting his thoughts. It was hard on them to bring up the past like this, they’d all been working on pushing past it. However, they all knew that these questions needed to be answered. “The truth, we fell through the floor as well.” 

“Wait, really?” Colby asked almost confused. 

“Yeah, we know it was super stupid but we couldn’t find a way to get to him. So we used furniture to break through the floor and it thankfully worked and kept us safe from any damage.” Sam informed as Colby stared at his best friend. 

“Why don’t I remember that?” 

“You were pretty out of it.” There was a beat of silence between the two. 

“Next question.” Colby blurted as Sam stifled a small laugh. “So this one just popped up.  _ ‘Hey guys, I was just wondering if you were aware that we ar-’  _ Colby stopped speaking, but his eyes continued to read the message. Sam leaned over glancing at the message a small trace of concern on his face. “Sam turn off the camera.” Sam was on his feet in a moment hitting the record button ending the video abruptly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this story will probably be updated once a week.


	3. The Return of the Midnight Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to do one more attempt at summoning the Midnight Man, let's just say it doesn't got as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know I'm updating on a weekend, surprise! I wanted to upload before this chapter before Sam and Colby upload their own to the channel.

“SAM!” Elton yelled as Sam held out the small thumb tack to him. Colby was humming happily from where he sat on the ground, putting his drop of blood on the paper. Corey was grumbling about how stupid this was as he lit his candle, his own paper having been completed a few minutes ago.

“You said you would.”

“I said I would do it with you but this is blood! I don’t want to prick my finger for a stupid ritual.” Elton shouted as a ping came from Sam’s phone.

“We have three minutes until we have to start, come on Elton.” Sam pleaded as the eldest stared at the blond’s face for a few moments before he rubbed at his face and snatched the pin.

“I hate you all.” Corey muttered as Colby started whistling setting up the ritual as he went.

“Did we turn everything off downstairs?” Colby asked as Sam nodded before lighting his own candle. Putting it on the side of the door, he stepped outside along with Corey as they waited for their friends to catch up.

“Come on we don’t have long. You want to haunt this house again, Sam. Let’s go.” Corey muttered as Elton put his blood on the paper and Sam picked up the camera and his paper and candle.

“Twenty two knocks.” Sam said as he turned off the light and set down his paper and candle. Elton groaned as he followed suit and the group stepped outside into the hall, starting their knocks. The group rapped on the door in unison, as they reached the end of the knocking Sam’s phone pinged. Midnight.

“Blow out the candles.” Colby stated as he stepped inside snatching up his candle and blowing his out as the others followed after.

“Close the door.” Sam whispered as the group sat in silence for a moment before going to retrieve their candles.

“I don’t know about this guys.” Elton mumbled as he used the lighter to light the candles again.

“Now the real game begins, we have to keep moving around the house and shouldn’t stand still for very long. If one of our candles goes out we have to relight it within 10 seconds or we could get caught.” Sam informed as the group started moving down the corridor.

“If we can’t get it lit?”

“We surround ourselves with a salt circle.” Sam stated as he stopped. “Who has the salt?”

“I didn’t see it in your room.” Corey responded. Sam’s face fell before he cursed under his breath.

“Okay, let’s go get the salt…” Sam scanned the group over. “Colby?” Sam asked as Elton and Corey looked behind them not seeing the youngest anywhere.

“Oh hell no.” Corey whispered. “Colby?” Corey called as they started forward again.

“Guys.” Colby’s voice came from the stairs as the group quickened their pace.

“How’d you get down there so fast?” Corey questioned as they started downwards.

“I got the salt.” Colby said as they reached the bottom of the steps and Colby handed them the salt.

“What? How’d you?” Sam asked as Colby cocked his head confused.

“I knew we forgot it once we relight the candles so I went to get it.” Colby stated.

“Okay, first don’t give us a heart attack again. We should stick together.” Elton said as Colby nodded.

“Sorry.” Colby mumbled as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Just… just don’t do it again.” Sam suggested as the group moved towards the kitchen.

“So we just walk around here until 3?”

“3:33.” Sam informed as a groan came from Corey and Elton. Sam looked at his best friend as Colby stared out the window. “What do you see?”

“I thought I saw… never mind…”

“Okay… it's going to be a long night isn’t it.” Elton whispered as the group kept moving as they fell into a comfortable silence. They trekked around the house for an hour hearing faint things coming from upstairs but nothing to truly scare them as they trailed the house time and time again.

“I wouldn’t mind being able to sit down.” Colby mumbled as his ribs gave a small pull. They were mostly healed now as was most of his injuries, but that didn’t mean they sometimes didn’t hurt. “Even for just a moment.”

“I don't think that’s wise.” Sam whispered as he glanced at his phone,  _ 1:47 am. _

“I know but…” Colby trailed off dropping the rest of his argument. Sam had given him an option to join them in the game, and he was a bit hesitant at first but ultimately thought his body could take it. Perhaps he was more wrong than he thought.

“Will you be okay?” Corey questioned as Colby nodded.

“Just pulls is all.” Colby admitted as Corey cast a glance at Sam and Elton.

“We can’t end the ritual unfortunately. We have to go until 3:33 or else we could be haunted.” Sam informed and Colby mumbled.

“Great…”

“We’ll survive this… but it’s strange that nothing has happened except for a few footsteps upstairs.” Sam muttered as he glanced up at the ceiling.

“Don’t jinx us.” Corey snapped as silence overcame the group again. A shrill noise came from the living room as static sounded as the television turned on. “I just literally jinxed it.” Corey whimpered.

“Great.” Colby responded as the group headed into the living room, turning off the television. “Now things are going to start hap-” A crash came from the kitchen as the group stared at the kitchen opening. Slowly, they started to back up heading towards the staircase.

“Let’s jus-” Sam said as another crash came from the kitchen.

“Go! Go, go!” Corey yelled as the group sprinted up the stairs. Rushing down the hall, Sam slammed his bedroom door shut as the three others got their breath back.

“We need to keep moving.” Sam whispers as he groans into his hands, they had to go out there again.

“Are you insane?” Elton snapped, but Sam shook his head no.

“Elton, if we don’t there could be a lot of bad things that happen. This thing could kill us.” Sam pleaded as Elton mumbled before opening the door.

“We just need to last an ho-” Elton froze as the three others came to a halt behind him. At the far end of the hall stood a figure with glowing amber eyes. It towered above them, its body a mix of smoke and ash as the appearance of fire rushed along it’s hands.

“Oh… fuck…” Colby whispered. The figure watched them as the quartet took careful and slow steps backwards. The shadow moved forward slowly, matching their steps as the faint red glow in the creature's hands started to become brighter. They started to shake their candles flickering as the creature moved closer its steps creating no sound. A clawed hand reached forward as all of the candles flickered out.

“OH FUCK!” Corey yelled as Elton quickly relit his candle, before he held the light up towards the beast. It was coming closer, the smoke rising off its body as if it was on fire. Sam dropped the camera as he snatched the lighter from Elton’s hand lighting his own candle before moving to Corey’s. Sam tried to relight the lighter desperately as Colby held his candle closer.

“It’s not lighting.” Sam whimpered as he struggled. The creature moved forward still, it’s claws raking the side of the halls. The monster towered closer and closer still, sharp blood stained yellow teeth becoming visible the nearer it got.

“Light it!”

“The lighter isn’t working!” Sam yelled back as the group started backwards faster. The wall came up fast, and they rushed into Sam’s room slamming the door shut. Elton grabbed the lighter away from Sam as the black smoke started to rise up from under the door. A shadowy claw drug, along the ground, ripping into the wooden floor as the creature started to pull itself under the frame. Elton struggled to flick the lighter as it sputtered, still not lighting as he kept striking the flint wheel. Corey grabbed Colby’s candle, trading it with his own without a thought as the creature was half out from under the door.

“It’ll kill you.” Colby stated as Corey grabbed the lighter trying to get the candle to light. A long gangly arm reached out, as the group jumped on the bed getting out of reach of the creature. The creature stopped, as a low growl rumbled through the room and the shadow creature disappeared back under the door.

“I got it!” Corey screamed as the light flickered to life.

“We gotta keep walking…” Sam whispered, his voice barely there.

“No, we a-”

“If we stop it won’t leave.” Sam pointed out as the group stared at the door before the slowly climbed off the bed. Sam grabbed the door handle with a shaky hand and pulled it open praying not to see anything. No shadowy form filled the door and no sign of it lingered in the hall, but Sam couldn’t see around the corner.

“We gotta go.” Sam whispered as the group crept out of the bedroom moving down the hallway silently. Sam scooped up the camera, it was as good as dead now with a cracked lens. He turned the device off opting to just go without the technology before depositing it back on the floor.

“This was a terrible idea.” Elton whispered.

“It’s still here.” Colby gestured towards the stairs where red eyes stared up at them from the second living room.

“I hate this.” Corey mumbled.

“Do we have the salt?” Sam questioned.

“I have it.” Colby pulled the salt out of his back pocket.

“Do we go back downstairs?”

“Fuck no!” Corey responded as the red eyes continued to stare at them.

“Does the lighter work?” Elton asked as Corey spun the flint wheel, no fire sparked forward.

“No.”

“I have a lighter…” Elton started before gazing down the stairs. “It’s in the garage though.”

“We have to get it.” Colby whimpered as he started pacing. They needed to go get the lighter, they needed to go by that… that creature. They needed to keep moving, they couldn’t screw this up now.

“Okay, if we do this… we gotta be fast.” Sam whispered. “We can’t let it come close to us.”

“It’s down there! How aren’t we going to let it come close.” Corey whisper shouted.

“We don’t have a choice.” Elton swallowed as he glanced down the stairs, no eyes staring back. “Fuck… why’d we do this?”

“Too late to go back now.” Sam responded as they slowly started their descent. They reached the landing scanning the living room below them, it wasn’t there.

“It’s in the kitchen.” Colby mumbled as the amber eyes stared back at him. The eyes hovering beside the entrance to the garage.

“Okay…” Elton grumbled as they glanced at each other. The creature started forward, in slow steps as the group realized they were stopped. They quickly got too the bottom of the steps, before heading towards the front door and wrapping around to the filming room. The shadow followed after keeping a few paces behind them.

“Oh, just fuck off.” Corey groaned as he looked at the monster, but kept moving with the group as they came back into the other living room before making the turn towards the foyer. A low growl rumbled from the shadow as the group reached the edge of the kitchen. A scream escaped the monster as it formed in the kitchen its eyes appearing in the darkness of the hall to the garage. Elton took a shaky breath as they kept forward the monster backing up a bit.

“Can you ju-”  _ Crash _ ! The group fell silent as the creature lowered its arm. Colby held the broken glass of his candle in his hand before he let the shattered pieces fall to the ground. Shards of Sam’s glass candle fell between his fingers. Another roar came from the monster as the two without candles started backing up. The creature almost smiled at them, its blood stained teeth shining in the two remaining candle light.

“Get the lighter!” Colby yelled.

“BUT!”

“Just do it!” Sam shouted back as the creature started forward and Elton raced into the garage scanning everything trying to find the lighter. Corey sprinted in behind him throwing items around the space.

“Do you have any more candles?”

“Somewhere.” Elton answered as Corey kept moving, pushing around as he went.

“Sam?” Colby asked as they started backwards in the foyer the shadow gaining ground on them faster.

“It’ll be okay…” Sam whispered.

“You don’t know that…” Colby responded.

“You’re right I don’t.” The monster raised a large claw upwards as Sam grabbed Colby’s hand. The two slammed their eyes shut as a roar echoed through the foyer but no pain came. They opened their eyes, as the shadow swung downwards its claw striking the ground. A flash of copper danced around the foggy form.

“Candles upstairs.” Sam shouted as he pulled on Colby’s arm, dragging him up the stairs. Colby blinked nodding before racing after his best friend as a sharp cry rang from the creature. They burst into Sam’s room, snatching the closest candles they could find.

“SAM, COLBY!” Elton’s voice echoed from below as the two rushed after the call.

“We found candles.” Colby stumbled clutching his candles to his chest. Elton grabbed the first candle quickly lighting it as a growl echoes from the far living room.

“The hell is going on?” Corey asked as Elton grabbed for the other candle, shoving the lit one into Colby’s hands.

“Well… I think our friend is taking care of business.” Sam muttered as he got a strange look from Corey and Elton.

“What?” A flash of copper rushed towards them as the fox came to a halt, it’s ears perked up high. Bits of shadow dripping from its jaws as a large black claw tore into the door frame leading from the living room. The fox's fur rose a shrill cry escaping the illusion.

“Time to move!” Elton ordered as he pushed the three others forward. He shoved the lit candle into Sam’s hand as they rushed around the corner into the filming room, the fox on their heels. They kept their distance from the shadow creature and if it got to close the fox would roar scaring the creature back. Slowly, the time started to slip past and soon enough Sam’s phone went off, his alert for  _ 3:33 am _ . It was done, the game was done. They turned the shadow creature disappearing in a mix of smoke and fire. The fox stared up at them, before giving a soft cry and fading from sight.

The group stood in silence for a few moments, before quietly flicking on the lights and blowing out their candles. They headed upstairs, walking to each room together as they gathered a few articles of clothing and some necessities for the new day. Once they had all gathered their items, they headed back downstairs as Elton grabbed his car keys. No-one needed to speak, they just needed to be in silence and get out of the Traphouse, at least for the rest of the night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what would be so cool guys. If Sam and Colby actually saw this story, that would be literally the coolest thing!


	4. Ouija Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys try to contact the spirits from the manor.

“Look if you three want to conjure some demon spawn from the great beyond, that’s all fine and dandy. Just wait for me to leave before you start!” Corey yelled as he glared at the three others sitting in a circle around the Ouija board. Colby was staring at him, his black hood hanging halfway over his eyes still hiding his shortcut hair and baggy pants hoping not to have any pain on his injured side. His back was pressed against the couch, and a bottle of water was at his side. Circa’s head was resting on his right leg, her paws practically holding his leg still. The dog has attached herself to his hip, rarely leaving the youngest alone. The only time she did was when they went to sleep something that Elton was a little irritated with. He would call the husky but she would never budge, instead just sitting there her head at Colby’s side just watching him. 

Sam was watching the other, with a bit of interest. His pink sweatshirt clashing against the dark background and his jeans a bit tattered. The blond’s hair was a bit of a mess, and his legs were crisscrossed. Elton was sitting across from Sam holding the planchette in his right hand, an unamused look on his face. His favorite hat was on backwards and his black shirt blended into the background and his jeans appeared to be brand new. 

“Oh... stop overreacting.” Elton waved Corey off as the other started pacing. 

“You both said that you would never do it again.” Corey snapped as he gestured towards Sam and Colby. 

“We aren’t doing this to summon anything evil.” 

“That’s exactly what is going to happen!” Corey screamed. 

“Corey,” Colby muttered, “we aren’t trying to upset you. We need to figure this out, whatever got attached to us at the manor is still here.” 

“We know it’s the fox. Why are we harassing the thing that’s been protecting us?” Corey asks. 

“We aren’t harassing it. If this thing is a spirit we should get it to move on, especially after the manor burned to the ground.” Colby stated as Corey huffed as he plopped down on the ground. 

“I know that we are trying to be nice, but I’m just so scared that we could get more… things attached to us.” Corey responded. 

“You don’t have to partake.” Elton pointed out as Corey shook his head. 

“This is a bad idea.” Corey mumbled as he grabbed the planchette from Elton. 

“Well, we ran out of good ideas a long time ago.” Sam responded only to feel the glare from Corey. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Corey stated as he set the planchette on the board as Sam put his fingers on his side. Elton puts his hands opposite Sam’s as Corey put his fingers at the end. Colby scooted forward a moan escaping Circa as she inched forward with the brunette her head, returning to a spot on his knee. Colby glanced at the dog for a few moments before placing his own fingers on his end of the planchette. The group spins the planchette around the board three times before they move it back to the middle of the board. 

“Okay, are there any ghosts here?” Sam asked. The planchette shifts a bit as Corey takes a shaky breath. 

“Elton are you moving it?” Corey asked as the planchette slowly crawled across the board towards the top corner.

“No. I’m not, you?” Elton questions as the three others shake their heads as the planchette lands on.  _ Yes _ . 

“Okay, who’s messing around? This isn't funny.” Corey hissed. 

“It’s seriously not me.” Sam answered as Colby nods along with his best friend. 

“That was literally the fastest response we’ve ever had.” Colby whispered as Circa moved herself closer to him. “Circa, if you move any closer you are going to be on top of me.” The dog wags its tail at the sound of her name. The group moved the planchette back to the middle. 

“Okay, so there are ghosts here. Are you from the manor?” The planchette was unmoving as they waited for a response. Slowly, it started to move not towards one of the corners, but into the letters on the board. 

“Where is it going?” Corey asked as it comes to a stop over  _ F _ . “No…” The planchette started moving again. 

“It’s totally going to spell it out.” Elton muttered before the planchette started over towards the left side of the board.  _ O _ . 

“This isn’t funny guys!” Corey shouted as the planchette slides across the board. 

“We aren’t moving it!” Sam yelled back as the planchette stops moving. _ X. _

“I don’t like this.” Corey snapped as Elton whispers under his breath. 

“So you are from the manor. Are you the fox?” Sam questioned as the planchette swooped across the board landing on  _ Yes _ . 

“Ask why it’s here.” Elton stated as Sam nodded. 

“Why are you following us?” Sam asked. The planchette remained still for a few minutes before ever so slowly crossing the board.  _ S _ . It slid back going towards the corner before stopping.  _ A.  _

“It’s totally spelling out safe.” Corey whispered. The planchette shifted as the lights above them flickered getting the group's attention as the planchette kept moving across the board.  _ F. E.  _

“Safe? The manor is gone, we are safe now.” Sam stated as Elton shrugged and Corey glanced at the group. His eyes stopped on Colby, whose head was bowed, he looked almost dead. 

“Colby? Hey, you okay?” Corey questioned as he got no response, this caught the attention of the others. Sam pulled his right hand off the planchette and lightly poked Colby’s shoulder. 

Colby raised his head, looking up at the group, getting them to scream. The light above them flickering faster as the words started to hiss through the air. Colby’s eyes were jet black, trails of red blood dripping down from his eyes. _ TheY wOn’T LEaVe _ . His voice was a twisted amalgamation of voices both male and female. 

“What’s happening?” Elton screamed as he tried to get his hands off the planchette as they refused to budge. 

“I can’t get my hands off!” Corey shouted as Sam tried to free his hands of the planchette. 

“COLBY! Snap out of it!” Sam yelled as the planchette started moving, as it wrote out one phrase over and over again.  _ No More. No More. No More. _ the voices in the air swirled around them getting louder and louder each voice becoming screams of pain. 

_ SaM… tHEy WoN’t LeAVe…  _ Colby whimpered as the three others tried to remain calm. 

“We just wanted to help you.” Sam shouted. 

_ No mORe… nO MoRe…  _

“Okay, we are done.” Elton ordered as he forced the planchette over goodbye and the room fell silent, the lights no longer flickering. Colby was looking at them, confusion on his face, his eyes normal and no blood trails running down his skin. 

“You guys okay?” Colby asked as Circa stared at the trio her head cocked to the side just as confused as the youngest. The group pulled their hands from the planchette as they stared at the board. “What’s going on? You literally all stopped talking after Sam said the manor was gone, then you just suddenly end the game? I thought we had more questions.” Colby pointed out as Elton scrambled to grab the board and planchette stuffing them into their box before tossing it high on a shelf. 

“No, we are done.” Corey stated as he got to his feet, leaving the garage with Elton on his heels. 

“Sam?” Colby asked as he looked at his shaking friend. Sam didn’t respond as he got to his feet, leaving Colby and Circa alone in the garage. Colby shared a glance with the dog before pushing himself to his feet, the faint voices of the dead at his back as he followed his friends out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying these one shots!


	5. Please Don’t Say That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby wakes up and hears someone screaming

Colby shot up his head soaring with the sudden movement as his ribs burned, he probably shouldn’t have done that. He fell silent as he listened to the creeks of the house as he tried to listen past it, until finally he heard it. Pushing the blankets off, he got to his feet going to his door as he stumbled blindly in the dark and opened the door slightly. Another noise escaped Sam’s room and Colby stared at his best friend's door for a few moments before willing himself to move. Kat had said something about Sam having nightmares about the manor, Colby hadn’t really believed her. This was Sam they were talking about, the guy who does haunted challenges at 3 am for his fans.

Colby raised his hand preparing to knock before stopping himself, and he grabbed the door handle slipping into the bedroom as quietly as he could. A small cry forced his eyes to the bed as the occupant kept thrashing. This wasn’t a good idea, kept ringing in the back of his mind as he started forward. Sam was tangled in his bed sheets which were somewhat stopping him from moving too far, soft words passing from his lips. 

Colby hesitated, he knew he should get one of the others, but his feet refused to move as a small whimper escaped the blond. He couldn’t leave Sam here alone like that, he could help. Squatting down, Colby cautiously reached out with his good arm shaking Sam’s shoulder hoping to rouse his friend. When it didn’t work, Colby started to panic, as more quiet words slipped from his friend's lips. 

“Sam?” Colby asked, shaking Sam’s shoulder again, no response.

“... M sorry…” Colby shook his head clearing his own racing thoughts before shaking Sam again. 

“Sam.” Colby said a little louder this time. Still no response as Sam twisted out of Colby’s reach as he kept whimpering. 

“... Colby…” Sam mumbled as Colby grabbed both his friend's shoulders and shook him. 

“Sam! Wake up.” Colby shouted as Sam bolted upwards scrambling to get away from the grip on his shoulders. Colby was thrown off balance and knocked to the ground as Sam fell on top of him. 

“What? Colby? Oh god! Colby are you okay?” Sam scrambled off of the brunette and flicked on the lamp. Colby slowly sat up, his chest burning a bit and his head thumping, his arm thankfully wasn’t injured as he was able to move it out of the way in time. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m fine.” Colby stated his ribs sore, but he knew they weren’t broken, at least any more than they already were. 

“Why are you in my room?” Sam asked as Colby blinked up at him. 

“I… um…” Sam looked at him for a few moments as Colby tried to rack his brain. Does he tell him the truth? “Just… not sleeping well…” Colby lied as Sam gave a small smile. 

“Well I’m up now, do you want to go watch a movie or something?” Sam asked as he got to his feet, offering Colby his hand. Linking hands, Sam pulled Colby to his feet as the younger gave a small wince. 

“I’m okay.” Colby tried to push the concern off of himself. “Let’s go set up the movie.” Colby muttered as Sam watched him for a few seconds before nodding and the two headed towards the living room. The two were silent as they headed downstairs as Colby flexed his injured hand happy that the bandages were still okay. It was nice to have his arm out of the sling. 

“Somethings funny or scary?” Sam asked as he flipped on Netflix and Colby grabbed two blankets before sitting down on the couch. 

“Fuck… funny…” 

“You certain I didn’t hurt you?” Sam questioned. 

“You didn’t, I’m just so sore.” Colby admitted as another pull came from his ribs and one from his side. Sam gave him a look of, I don’t believe you, but he ultimately dropped the subject as he took the offered blanket and sat down to find a decent comedy, turning the volume low. 

They weren’t even halfway through the movie when Sam fell asleep leaning on Colby, who couldn’t, for his life, fall asleep. Colby wanted to move, but with Sam’s head on his shoulder, he didn’t want to wake him up. Grabbing his new phone he scanned through twitter, reading about everything that was going on with friends. 

“...no…” Colby snapped himself from the phone as Sam groaned. 

“Sam?” Colby whispered as he felt a hand grabbing his bad arm, nails digging in. “Sam.” Colby said louder as he heard Sam’s breathing pick up, he was having a nightmare at least from what Colby could tell. The grip on his arm was getting harder as the stitches screamed back at him through the bandages. 

“... dont…” Sam mumbled as Colby tried to pry his best friend's hand off his arm but the grip was strong. 

“Sam.” Colby tried to break the grip but it was only getting tighter as the healing injuries roared at him. “Wake up Sam!” Colby yelled, causing the other to sit up bolt right before blinking around the area trying to gage where he was. After a few seconds he turned his attention to where his hand was before releasing his grip on Colby’s arm. 

“Shit, Colby. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Sam begged as Colby tried to calm the rolling pain as it seared up his arm. 

“It’s okay…” Colby muttered. 

“No, no it's not. I could have…” 

“Sam, relax. It’s okay.” Colby said as Sam pushed himself off the couch, running his hands through his hair and he started to pace. 

“No, it's not okay. I could have hurt you… I could have hurt you again.” 

“Again? What are you talking about?” Colby asked as he got to his feet and got Sam’s undivided attention. “Sam you never hurt me, why are you saying that?” Sam stared at him for a few moments before tears started to run down the blond’s face.

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered as Colby stood there a bit dumbfounded. Colby moved forward, wrapping his arms around the blond pulling him into his chest. 

“It’s okay… it’s okay…” 

“This… is my… fa-fault.. Sam hiccuped as Colby hushed him. 

“No it's not.” 

“It’s my fault that you go hurt, it’s my fault… If I’d…” 

“Hey, this is not your fault. There was no way you could have kno-”

“You could have died. You could have died in there Colby. I could have killed you…” Sam whimpered as he tightened his grip around his best friend a bit. Colby didn’t know what to say as he tried to figure out something. He tightened his grip on his best friend pulling him as close to his chest as he could maybe just being near would help. The sobbing didn’t stop, however as he felt the others body shaking with each cry. 

“Hey, it’s okay… it’s okay…” Colby whispered as he felt the tears coming through the shirt. He was trying to keep his composure as he could feel the tears starting to form in his own eyes, he didn’t know what to do. “We survived… we all survived.” 

“You… you almost left me…” Sam hiccuped. Colby couldn’t hold the first of the tears as they rushed down his skin. 

“I wouldn’t have left you… I wouldn’t have left… please don’t say that… it’s not your fault.” Colby whispered his fingers digging into Sam’s shoulder. “I don’t know where you got this idea.” Colby said as he got himself back under control. “You couldn’t have known. There was no way to know I would fall. There was no way to know.” Sam’s grip tightened a bit, but Colby chose to ignore the slight pain coming from his chest. 

“Any of us could have fallen. Please… don’t beat yourself up for this… Please…” Colby begged as Sam’s sobbing started to lessen. “You know you saved my life Sam. You saved me that day, you all did. So please… stop blaming yourself…” Colby whispered as the two stood in the living room just holding each other, the silence of the house almost unbearable. Sam slowly got his breath back, his cries going silent as Colby glanced over his shoulder. He took a small step backwards as Sam followed his grip on the brunette not lessening but Colby didn’t expect it to. Slowly, they got back on the couch as Sam sniffled releasing his grip on his best friend. Sam pushed himself to his feet as Colby grabbed his wrist, pulling the blond back down beside him. 

“I’m sorry.” Sam whimpered.

“You have nothing to apologize for but please stop blaming yourself for what happened.” Colby whispered as Sam gave a small nod. When the others came downstairs the next morning they were a bit surprised to find Colby and Sam asleep on the couch, curled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one maybe changed at a later date, specifically the beginning but I wanted to upload it.


	6. Hot Sauce Prank (Gone Wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam screws up a prank on Colby. He might be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was super depressing so I decided to lighten the mood a bit.

“Sam, come here.” Kat snapped as she glared at her boyfriend from the Traphouse living room. Colby groaned as he rubbed at the spot on his right cheek trying to get the burning feeling off his skin as he grabbed the wet washcloth once again. The hot sauce burned at his skin and at his right eyes as he tried to ignore the growling coming from the woman in front of him. 

“I didn’t think it’d get in his eye.” Sam stated from the foyer as he held the camera at his side the lens pointed at his girlfriend. 

“Sam. Come here.” Kat growled. 

“No, why?” Sam questioned as he glanced at Colby, who was still trying to get the hot sauce off his face. 

“Sam! Come Here!” Kat yelled. 

“No, you’re going to hit me!” Sam responded. 

“You deserve to get hit!” Kat shouted. “You said no pranks on Colby until he was better. That is the one rule of the house and what do you do? You go and prank Colby!” 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Sam tried to defend as Colby got to his feet, his right eye burning. 

“Fuck.” Colby hissed as he wanted to rub at the eye, but forced himself not to, knowing there was hot sauce on his hands. “My eye feels like it’s on fire bro.” Colby admitted as Sam glanced at Kat, who was suddenly stalking forward. 

“We can talk this out Kat!” Sam said as he starts backing up before sprinting to the other side of the house as Kat starts running after. Colby stood there a bit dumbfounded for a moment before moving into the kitchen and flicking on the water. He can hear Sam as he comes crashing into the kitchen, before the blond is suddenly beside him. 

“Samuel Golbach!” Kat shouted as Colby wraps his right arm around Sam pinning him to the counter. 

“Colby, let me go! Let me go!” Sam struggled against Colby’s arm, but was still unable to move. 

“Kat?” Colby asked. Kat came to stop a few feet away from Sam, who was still trying to get out of his friend's grip. “Get Corey.” Kat smiled, turning on her heels and walking into the foyer before screaming. 

“COREY!” Kat screamed at the top of her lungs before hearing a response back a few moments later. 

“What?” 

“Come down here.” Kat shouted as Corey came thumping down the steps. 

“What’s going on?” Kat waved at Corey to lean over so she could whisper to him, which he did. A small smile started to form on his face as Sam started struggling more, finally breaking out of Colby’s grip. Corey sprinted forward, tackling Sam as Colby moved fast enough to snatch the camera from Sam’s hand before it fell to the ground. 

“Do you think it’s funny?” Corey asked as he hauls Sam on his shoulder. 

“Let go of me!” Sam shouted as he struggles like a madman, but he’s not escaping the others grip. 

“Do you think it's funny to put hot sauce in someone’s eyes!” Corey stated as he heads out of the back of the house. 

“Wait I have my phone!” Sam yelled as Corey stops. Kat rushes up to Sam, checking his pockets before pulling his phone out and waving to her boyfriend as Corey starts walking again. “Kat!” Sam growled as Corey stopped at the edge of the pool with Kat and Colby in tow. Kat takes the camera from Colby moving towards her boyfriend, smiling brightly.

“Have fun sweetie!” Kat beamed as Corey tossed Sam off his shoulder and straight into the pool. 

“It’s so cold!” Sam shouted as he broke the surface. 

“Here, Colby let’s go get that stuff out of your eye.” Kat said as she grabbed Colby’s hand leading the younger back into the house. Corey shut and locked the door behind him before taking the offered camera and phone from Kat. 

“Are there no towels out there?” Colby asks as Kat pulls up some information about ‘how to get hot sauce out of your eye’ on her phone. 

“Nope, he’s going to freeze but that’s fine.” Corey answered as he watched Sam crawl out of the pool. “Hey, Kat what’s Sam code?” Corey asked as he spins Sam’s phone in his hand. 

“You’ll bleep it out right?” 

“Yep.” 

“His birthday.” Corey typed in the code as the phone unlocks and Corey finds instagram, clicking live. “I know this isn’t Sam guys, but he’s right there.” Corey gestured to the soaking wet man on the other side of the glass door whose head was pressed against the glass. 

“So I’m going to fill you all in.” Corey could see the different people joining the video. “So we have this rule right now in the house, that Colby is off limits to pranks or anything of the sort. Guess what Sam did, he pulled a prank on Colby and got hot sauce in his eye. So, Kat and I decided that he needed to get a little payback. Prank. Gone. Wrong.” Corey smiled at the screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again guys if you have any ideas about chapters don't be afraid to send them my way. Also thank you all for the comments and kudos.


	7. Monsters and Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton thinks there is someone in the house

Elton hesitated as he took a careful step around the broken glass before he moved towards the shattered window. He swallowed before stepping backwards, returning to the foyer as he gazed around trying to identify what broke the window. Sam was gone, Corey was gone, Devyn was gone, and Aaron he didn’t know where he was. The only one who might know something was Colby but he knew he wasn’t going around doing anything anytime soon.

Elton moved into the kitchen, scanning the empty counters over hoping to see nothing. He crossed the garage a bit nervous as he pushed open the door, relief flooded over his system as he saw his whole system still good. Shutting the door behind him, he moved back to the kitchen, checking the living room as he went. He scanned the other living room, and the recording space before heading up the stairs. It was then, that Elton noticed he hadn’t seen Circa yet.

“Circa?” Elton called as he reached the second floor. He didn’t hear anything as he went to check on his bedroom finding it exactly as he left it. Elton was starting to get a bit concerned as he opened Aaron’s room as Buddy perked up from where he sat on his owners bad. Elton gave the dog a confused look before shutting the door and moving to Corey’s room. He stepped into the room, moving into the main area, finding it entirely intact, not a single thing missing.

“Circa?” Elton asked as he walked back out of the bedroom. He gazed down at Sam and Colby’s room debating leaving Colby to sleep yet he knew he needed to check the room's either way. He went to Sam’s room first finding it clean and all the electronics in place. Elton huffed turning and moving to Colby’s room, knocking lightly. A bark came from the room catching Elton a bit off guard before he opened the door. Circa came barrelling into her owner's legs as she pawed as him.

“What are you doing here?” Elton asked as he held the door open allowing the canine out. Elton moved further into the room as he cast a glance over Colby, who was fast asleep on the bed. It was still weird to him to see Colby in such a state, even though they’ve been home for almost a week now. Elton moved quietly around the room, as he scanned the dark, seeing if there was someone else in the room beside the dog and the rooms occupant.

“Elton?” The soft voice broke Elton from his search. He crossed to Colby’s side quickly as the younger blinked up at him.

“Yeah, I’m here. You should go back to sleep, bro.”

“Wh…” Colby took a breath, gathering himself. “Why’d you come back?” Colby asked, getting Elton’s undivided attention.

“What do you mean?”

“You just left a few minutes ago.”

“I told you I was going to the gym, I just got back. You must have passed out bro.” Elton reasoned as Colby shook his head slightly before giving a small groan. He tried to sit up by bracing his good arm on the bed, before Elton put his hand on the younger’s shoulder forcing him back down. “You should stay down.” Elton whispered.

“You just left.” Colby mumbled.

“It’s been about an hour.” Elton informed.

“No…” Colby tried to sit up again as Elton pushed him back down. “There was a crash…” Elton froze his hand slowly pulling back.

“What?”

“There was a loud crash, and then you came in. You didn’t say anything, I thought…” Elton stared at Colby trying to wrap his head around what the brunette was saying. “Circa came in, growling and you left.” Colby stated as Elton snapped himself out of his thoughts.

“Colby stay here.” Elton ordered as Colby gave him a confused look.

“Wha-”

“Stay here.” Elton commanded as Colby stared up at his friend before nodding, slowly lowering himself back down. Elton checked the bedroom once more, making sure that there really wasn’t anyone inside the room before he grabbed the handle hitting the lock on the door. He could get back into the room without much of an issue, he knew how to unlock these doors from the outside. Shutting the door behind him as he left, he tried to open the door again, content that it was locked behind him.

“Circa.” Elton called before he gave a shrill whistle. The white husky came running from his bedroom, her tail wagging as Elton moved into Sam’s room. Pushing open the closet, he grabbed the blond’s bat that he kept hidden for a very specific reason. Checking the room over thoroughly he was satisfied that it was devoid of life before he moved to the bathroom between the two bedrooms. The search was fast. There weren't many places to hide as Elton moved out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He closed Sam’s door as well knowing he had already searched the bedroom.

A door clicked on the other end of the hall causing him to stop, his eyes shifting down the hallway as he moved back into the main hall. Circa moved at his side as Elton scanned the top of the stairs before stepping into Corey’s room. Circa trotted forward, sniffing at the floor as Elton moved to the first closet checking it fully before shutting the door behind him. He searched the next closet before moving to the bathroom, his hair raising as he moved out of the room.

His head badgered him to go back by Colby, but he knew he needed to check the rest of the house. After a minute he turned to double check Colby’s bedroom door, happy to find it still shut and locked. He moved to Aaron’s room as Buddy looked up at him, his tail beating against the bed as Elton ignored the dog, checking the room. His paranoia was growing as he went to his own bedroom, shutting the door tight behind him as he ripped apart his room checking every nook and cranny.

“Circa?” Elton asked as he moved out of his bedroom, shutting his door behind him. Circa stood at the far end of the hall her attention focused on Sam and Colby’s door. “Fuck.” Elton whispered before he jogged over to the husky as she looked up at him. Sam’s bedroom door, sat wide open like someone had just walked out of the room.

“Oh, fuck…” Elton mumbled as he dug the phone out of his pocket as he dialed Sam’s number hoping and praying he would hear it ringing. When he didn’t hear a ring, he hung up the phone before dialing 911. The call didn’t go through.

“Fuck!” Elton hissed as he backed up, undoing the lock to Colby’s room and slipping inside with Circa. The room seemed darker than he remembered as he heard the beds occupant move but didn’t say anything. Locking the door, Elton set down the bat and moved to the end of the couch pushing it partly in front of the bedroom door.

“What?”

“It’s okay, it’s just me. It’s just me.” Elton whispered as he pushed a bit more as the couch entirely blocked the door. 

“What are you doing?” Colby asked as Elton checked that no one could get into the door.

“I think someone is in the house.” Elton muttered.

“Police…” Colby whimpered as Elton huffed.

“Won’t go through.”

“I was going to offer you my phone but…”

“Yeah, you don’t have one.” Elton mumbled before moving to the bed checking on the younger. “Need anything since I’m going to be in here until the others come home.”

“No…” Colby whispered as Elton nodded.

“Get some sleep alright.”

“Elton…” Elton hummed in response as he looked at Colby. He noticed the other was staring at the door to the closet, and he slowly scooped up the bat. Circa started growling, her hackles rising as Elton felt his heart rate pick up. He moved forward raising the bat a bit as he grabbed the handle of the closet before ripping it open. Clothes stared back at him as he scanned the darkness trying to see anything out of place.

He released the breath he was holding as he looked at Circa who still hadn’t stopped growling her teeth barring at the closet. Elton blinked at the dog a bit confused by her reaction before he glanced up at Colby who was passed out. Another loud snarl made Elton return his attention to the dog, and he looked towards the closet.

He gasped for breath as something clamped around his throat, his hand scratching at nothing but his own skin. The bat fell from his hand as he raised it up towards his neck trying to find whatever was holding him. Crimson eyes stared back at him from the closet as Elton struggled to get air, as he felt himself being raised up off the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to fight the grip on his neck, his breath becoming harder and harder to take.

“H…” He whimpered as he tried to form a word. He tried to form anything but with no air entering his lungs, there was no way he was going to. His feet were no longer on the ground as he clawed at the invisible grip on his neck. He could feel his nails as they dug into his own skin, and Circa charged forward. A yelp escaped the husky as she was thrown backwards, striking the ground as she flew out of her owners view. Elton tried to reach out towards the being but his hand found nothing as he felt his world starting to go dark, as he got no air.

The hold faltered and Elton dropped to the ground, as he gulped down the missing air. His hands went around his neck, feeling where the grip once was, as he touched the spots. He could still feel the eyes as he looked up, staring back at the crimson glow. Elton’s skin crawled as he scrambled backwards trying desperately to get away from that thing as quickly as possible. Circa moved to his side, her snarl even louder now as she pushed herself between the shadow and her human. Another growl rang through the air as the crimson eyes started to disappear, Elton jumped to his feet dragging the couch away from the bedroom door. A flicker of copper disappeared into the closet as the door slammed shut, but Elton didn’t care. They needed to get out! Throwing the bedroom door open, he kicked the bat out of the way before scooping up Colby carrying the unconscious brunette out of the room.

Elton grabbed his car keys before carrying Colby out to his car and putting him in the passenger seat securing him in place. Rushing back into the house, he sprinted up the stairs and threw open Aaron’s bedroom door whistling for Buddy. The small dog happily obeyed as he led the two dogs down and out of the house before loading them in the car.

“Like hell we are staying here.” Elton mumbled as he got in the driver's seat and turned the vehicle on. He refused to return until the others came home and the police checked the house. They found nothing but the broken glass, there was no one else in the house. Even then, Elton refused to let Colby stay in that room. The others questioned how he got bruises on his neck, but Elton refused to say. It was better if they didn’t know, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've figured out a possible upload schedule. I'm going to update every day that Sam and Colby upload on the shared channel, reason being it gives me more time to write more stories.


	8. Quiet Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby tries to get rid of the spirits haunting him.

Colby stared at the screen of his computer, not taking anything in as he read over the site again. Everyone else in the house fell asleep a while ago, but he just couldn’t so here he was staring at a screen at almost three in the morning. The recording camera stared back at him as he rubbed at his eyes, he knew he shouldn’t do this. He read the instructions to the seance once again, making sure that he fully understood what he needed to do. This isn’t a good idea, his head whispered to him. The words around the room were quieter now, but it didn’t matter. They wouldn’t leave, the voices wouldn’t leave him alone and their hands always present. The others didn’t understand, they never would. They wouldn’t understand the shadows that moved without a body or the objects that seemed to move right in front of his eyes.

He was going crazy, he was going crazy! He couldn’t sleep, he barely ate and his friends were getting worried. He needed answers, he needed to figure this out before it got worse. His head roared back at him, as he lowered the screen brightness once again. He reached forward, grabbing the first of the four white candles, quickly lighting it as he spun in his chair setting it on his floor. He grabbed the next candle lighting it before glancing at his bed, debating whether to grab the ouija board out of the box. Shaking his head, he grabbed the third candle moving it into a circle like shape on the floor in the middle of the room. Grabbing his phone, he set it to record before taking the camera off it’s spot on his desk setting it up so it was staring at the small circle of candles.

“Okay…” Colby whispered as he got to his feet, turning off the computer as he went. He settled opposite the candles as he licked his lips, thinking about what he read. Colby closed his eyes taking a deep breath and trying to relax as his head screamed at him. After a few minutes of silence did he clear his throat and speak quietly.

“Tonight I am here to seek guidance from the spirit world. I welcome any good spirits who are near to join our circle, please make your presence known.” Colby sat in silence as he listened to the quiet house before a small knock came from below him. His eyes snapped open as he gathered his thoughts. Yes and no questions were the most likely to be answered, he reminded himself.

“Are you here with me?” Colby asked as there was silence for a few moments before a knock came from his wall connected to the outside. “One knock for yes, and no knock for no. Do you understand?” Colby stated as a knock came from the wall.

“Okay… are you here from the manor?” A knock responded as Colby felt his breath hitch. “Are you here to hurt me?” He waited, listening intently for something. Anything. When no response came after a few minutes, he hesitated. “Was that a no?” A knock came immediately.

“Are these things… the things I’m hearing and seeing… you?” Colby questioned as he sat in silence, waiting. No response, and Colby started to shake.

“Can you make them go away? Please I can’t… I can’t do this…” Colby whimpered as he felt the tears threatening to leave his eyes, and a soft knock came from the floor.

“You can?” Colby whispered another knock. “I don’t know…” He heard movement on his bed before the ouija board box fell beside him and he leapt to his feet.

“No, I shouldn’t… ouija boards are dangerous...” Colby stated as the candles flickered going out. The room fell into darkness as the voices started to grow louder, their cries becoming ear piercing. Colby slammed his hands over his ears trying desperately to force the voices out. Hands ripped at his arms, trying to force him down as everything seemed to collapse around him. Nothing mattered, nothing mattered but breathing. He tried to focus on something, his eyes locked on the four candles as their flames returned. A flicker of copper caught his attention just above the light, as silver eyes stared at him. They blinked slowly a soft cry filling his head as the fox slowly appeared before his eyes. The hands slowed their grips weakening as he stared into the silver pools and the voices started to quiet.

_ … Safe…  _ the fox cocked its head as the shadows danced around it. Some hovered behind the fox their eyes a hollow white as they took on human-like shapes. Colby’s heart raced as he focused back on the fox, ghosts aren’t real. Ghosts aren’t real! He kept repeating, trying to get control of his thoughts. He could feel the eyes on him as every inch of his skin crawled. The shadows moved as they danced around the room, the humanoid forms, shifting in the darkness as Colby felt the hot tears spilling from his eyes. Make it stop! Make it stop! The hands were back and they were stronger now, he could see the shadow hands as they pulled on his arms and hands trying to break his grip on reality. He tried to move, but his body resisted as he whimpered, the only noise he could make.

_ … Safe…  _ The fox pushed itself to its feet as it stepped forward, phasing through the candles. The animals' silver eyes glowed as the shadows screamed their hands tearing at his skin, and he swore they were going to rip his skin.

“Not safe.” Colby mumbled as the shadows freeze, the foxes ears flatten. “Not safe…” Colby mutters louder, his voice finally returning to him. He blinks as the fox stared at him, almost waiting.

“Leave me alone!” Colby screamed as the shadows rushed back into the darkness, their words falling silent as the fox’s eyes ceased their glowing. Colby’s legs gave under him, as his eyes fell shut. He barely hears the door as it opens before he hits the ground.

“Colby. Colby!” Sam’s voice is the first thing Colby hears when he comes too, and he blinks up at him with blurry eyes as Elton and Corey stand behind the blond. Relief flickers across their features for a moment before they slowly and carefully help him up and to bed. The candles are no longer in the center of the room and the camera is on his desk. His phone is plugged in and the trio move about the room in silence gathering blankets, pillows and sleeping bags.

“What’s-” Colby stammered as Sam hushed him.

“Go back to sleep okay, we are right here. We’ll talk about it in the morning.” Sam said as he takes the closest sleeping bag, laying it out at the side of Colby’s bed. Colby blinked at them as he grabs for his blankets pulling them around himself. The room is silent, no voices whirl through the air and no shadows dance against the walls. Colby takes a shaky breath as he looks at his friends, watching as they all fall asleep in a few minutes. Exhaustion pulls at him, trying to force him under and after a few moments Colby lets it. The fox twitches its ear from the side of the room as it watches the rise and fall of the men’s chests.

_ … not safe…  _ the words ring through the illusion's ears before it rises to its feet disappearing from sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. I'm so nervous for the S and C upload today.


	9. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't sleep but is he the only one?

Sam sat in silence, his room far too quiet for his own liking. He slowly pushes himself to his feet as he moves to his door and quietly opens it taking care not to make too much noise. He glances as Colby’s partly open door before stepping inside making sure the younger is in fact asleep. Relief flickers through his body as he sees that his best friend is dead asleep, his breath coming in slow and relaxed. Silently, he creeps out of the room before returning to his own and grabbing his cell off the nightstand.  _ 2:12 am.  _ Sam groans as he flicks on the flashlight and picks up his computer heading out of the bedroom and into the hall. 

He shuts the door behind him as he heads down the hallway and descends the stairs. A faint blue glow comes from the living room causing him to stop at the bottom of the steps. A quiet noise escapes the area as Netflix plays in the background. Sam takes a few careful steps forward before seeing Corey sitting on the couch, as he fiddles with the remote. 

“Hey?” Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen, getting the other to jump. 

“Hey, why are you up?” Corey questioned as he relaxed a bit after seeing a familiar face. 

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Sam whispered as he stepped into the living room. When he gets no response he looks at the other half of the couch. “May I join you?” Sam asked as Corey nodded. Settling down on the couch, Sam flicks on his phone as he scrolls through Twitter as Corey exits the show he was watching and starts scrolling. 

“Do you want to watch anything?” Corey asked as Sam brought his attention up. 

“Nothing scary.” 

“Yeah… okay…” Corey whispered as Sam relaxed a bit into the couch. Corey found an animation to watch, as he clicked play and the soft music of the intro started. 

“You okay?” Sam asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Corey mumbled as they fell back into a strange silence. Sam licked his lips thinking as he watched the movie start. 

“He died…” Sam muttered getting Corey’s attention, and he paused the show. “I watched him die and I couldn’t do anything.” Corey sat in silence as he rang his hands trying to think of something to say. “I couldn’t even move to get to him…” 

“The woman got us.” Corey mumbled as Sam stopped his eyes rising to his friend on the other half of the couch. “I tried to stop her, but she got me good. I couldn’t help you guys, and she killed you guys right in front of me. I woke up screaming… I scared Devyn half to death…” Corey whispered as he got his breath back. “I couldn’t fall back asleep.” 

“I’m happy Kat wasn’t here.” Sam admitted. “Still surprised that Colby didn’t wake up.” 

“Yeah, he’s a pretty heavy sleeper though.” Corey reasoned. 

“Yeah… can we watch something?” Sam whispered as Corey pushed play. 

“Are you okay?” Corey asked. 

“No… you?” 

“No.” 

“Do you want to…” 

“Sam? Can we just…” Corey muttered as Sam fell silent. Sam grabbed his phone flicking through instagram as he heard a quiet noise escape the darkness. 

“Hey, why are you two awake?” Elton’s voice was hoarse as he walked into the living room. 

“Just… couldn't sleep.” Sam whispered as Elton crossed to the couch settling between the two of them. 

“Liar.” Elton responded as he ran a hand over the back of his head. The trio fell into a weird silence, it was uncomfortable as they all watched the show. Their minds elsewhere as they blindly listened to the soft voices echoing from the television. Elton broke the silence after a few minutes. 

“You know… this isn’t what I expected.” Elton admitted getting the group's attention. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know. The nightmares. I expected some of it but not to the point where sleep was nearly impossible because every time I close my eyes I’m back in that stupid house. I don’t want to keep going back there, I don’t want to keep seeing it over and over again. I don’t want to keep fighting that again and again because I know the outcome never changes.” 

“You're trapped in your head, replaying all the possibilities over and over again.” Corey stated as Elton looked at the man beside him. 

“And you know there will be nothing you can do to protect us.” Sam whispered as the group fell back into silence.

“But you wake up.” A soft voice said from the kitchen as the trio looked up at Colby, who was standing there in a dark sweatshirt and sweatpants. “You guys get to go back to normality.” Colby licked his lips as Elton moved over making room for him on the couch. Colby trudged over settling himself between Elton and Sam. “I’m the one trapped in it.” Colby mumbled. 

“Colby it-”

“I know. I don’t remember a lot of what happened but I still feel things and I hear things that I know aren’t there. I can’t get them out of my head, and when I hear you guys screaming at night, I know it’s my fault.” 

“It is not your fault!” Sam yelled as he jumped to his feet. “It’s my fault Colby. If I hadn’t…” 

“No, it’s not either of your faults.” Elton stated. “We didn’t know that the house would be unstable. We didn’t know you would fall, and god dammit Sam this is by no means your fault. There was no way any of us could have known. So both of you please stop blaming yourselves. The one at fault here, is that stupid woman. That psycho who came at us with an axe, it was her fault.” 

“No.” Corey snapped. “It wasn’t anybody's fault. You can’t blame anybody for that! You can’t blame yourselves for something that could have happened to anyone. So please… stop blaming yourselves.” Corey whined as the group fell silent. The house was silent as the night seemed to overtake everything besides the faint whispers of the television. “There is nothing you could have done…” 

“Sorry…” Colby muttered. 

“It… lets try to just…” Elton trailed off not knowing what to say.

“Sit please.” Corey mumbled as Sam slowly returned to his spot. “Let’s just…” 

“Yeah… let's just do that…” Sam whispered as the group fell back into silence. The night passed slowly and by morning all four of them were fast asleep leaning on one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like these separate chapters? Stories? I don't know? I'm enjoying writing them so it's nice to see you all are enjoying the stories as well.


	10. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey takes Colby to get his stitches out

Corey mumbled under his breath as he sat up his head pounding before sliding out of bed grabbing his phone as the alarm went off. The house was quiet, it was early after all but then again he was only one of two people in the house. He moved about the room throwing on clothes and getting ready for the day. Once done he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, as he rubbed the sleepers from his eyes and set to work digging out some pain meds. Moving a bottle of hot sauce out of his way he grabbed the tylenol, and popped out two quickly downing them with water. He huffed before trudging back up the stairs and heading towards Colby’s room. He checked the door handle, satisfied that it wasn’t locked he entered the dim bedroom. 

“Colby. Time to get up.” Corey ordered as he walked over and pushed back the curtains. A groan escaped the younger as he shielded his eyes with his good arm. 

“No...” Colby whined as Corey chuckled. Colby wasn’t really in the condition to put up a fight let alone to do much on his own. 

“Come on bro, you gotta get up. It’s a big day.” Corey smiled as he walked over to the closest, grabbing a plaid shirt that had buttons running down the front. He tossed it on the foot of the bed before grabbing a black pair of pants tossing it beside the shirt. “I don’t want to pull you out of bed.” Corey laughed as he moved towards the brunette. 

“I don’t want to.” Colby groaned as he raised a bit of his hand to look at Corey. 

“So you don’t want your stitches out?” Corey asked as Colby moaned before pushing himself up with his good arm, a small whine escaping him. Corey moved to the side table dumping some of Colby’s medicine into his hand before picking up the glass of water. Colby happily accepted the meds before swallowing them and chasing them with water. 

“So, do you need help?” Corey questioned as Colby slowly got out of his sheets. 

“Should be okay.” Colby muttered as he stumbled to his feet and Corey put a hand on his shoulder helping to stabilize him. “Thanks, I got it now.” Colby confirmed as Corey took his hand off carefully, and was relieved to see that Colby was indeed stable. 

“I’ll be in the hall.” Corey stated as he left the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. Corey leaned against the wall as he dug his phone out of his pocket he started scrolling through twitter as he waited. A few minutes passed before the door opened and Colby walked out as he moved in front of Corey, who was putting his phone away. 

“I couldn’t button it.” Colby whispered. He sounded defeated but Corey plastered on a smile as he helped his friend button up the shirt. 

“Two hands would make it easier. Hopefully they take you out of that sling today too.” Corey joked as he got no response from Colby. “You hungry? We’ll probably be in the waiting room for a bit before we even get seen by a doctor.” Corey said as he finished the buttons. 

“I’m okay, I get sick if I eat right after I take the pain killers.” Colby informed as Corey nodded as the two headed towards the stair. Corey double checked if he had his wallet before descending the stairs and stopping at the landing, noticing Colby hadn’t followed. 

“Bro, you good?” Colby snapped his head down to Corey for a moment before his eyes returned to the hall behind him. 

“I thought… I thought Sam…” 

“Elton convinced him to go film a video today, I said I’d take you to the doctor.” Corey informed but it seemed to do little to relax Colby who was still focused on the hallway. Corey gave the other a confused look before slowly, starting back up the stairs towards his friend. “Hey, what’s up?” Corey asked as Colby jumped a bit.

“I thought I saw someone… nevermind...” Colby whispered as he started the descent and Corey hesitated. 

“I’ll be right down.” Corey said as Colby nodded finally reached the landing and groaned as his side stung. 

“I’ll just wait here.” Colby mumbled as Corey went to check the hallway, finding it empty. He moved towards Colby’s room checking it over quickly finding it empty except for a few pieces of thrown about clothes and blankets. He shut the bedroom door behind before looking at Sam's closed door. He was a bit more hesitant about Sam’s room as a chill ran up his spine, and he pushed the door open almost nervous about what was on the other side. It was pretty clean, a sweater was thrown on the ground but other than that the bedroom was almost spotless. It was dark but not enough that Corey needed to turn on the light. He stepped further into the room, a small creak coming from the closet. Corey spun, pulling open the closet door and finding it empty, satisfied Corey headed out of the room. As he reached the end of the hall, he heard a door shut but decided best not to turn around. 

“You good?” Corey asked as he got down to the landing, as he looked at Colby who was leaning heavily on the wall. 

“Just tired and meds haven’t kicked in.” Colby admitted as Corey nodded as the two moved down the stairs slowly. Once they were in the foyer, Corey went to grab his keys off the hook and the two headed to the car. 

“You okay?” Corey asked as Colby settled in the seat and slammed the door behind him. 

“Ow.” Colby responded as Corey started laughing. 

“What’d you do?” 

“Moved too fast.” Colby answered as they moved up to the gate as it slowly swung open. Corey dug his phone out of his pocket, connecting the charger to it before offering it to Colby. Colby scanned the device as he looked for music to listen to as they set off towards the hospital. The traffic wasn’t too heavy, something that Corey was pretty happy about as Colby found some music to listen to. 

“What are they filming?” Colby asked as Corey broke himself from his thoughts. 

“Something for TFIL. I didn’t ask what it was about.” Corey admitted as they finally got to the hospital. 

“Hope this doesn’t take long.” Colby mutters as Corey finds a spot to park. 

“It shouldn’t but who knows.” Corey points out as the two get out of the car. Colby stopped again, his attention being drawn to the vehicle as Corey froze watching the younger for a few moments. 

“Hey? You okay?” Corey asked as Colby looked at him, blinking a bit confused. 

“I’m hearing and seeing things man.” Colby stated as he moved to Corey’s side. 

“Were those meds supposed to give you hallucinations?” Corey questioned. 

“It’s a possible side effect.” 

“Okay, then we are going to get you off those meds today.” Corey muttered as they walked into the hospital checking in. The nurse told them to take a seat, and fill out a few sheets of paperwork as she handed them a clipboard and pen. Corey grumbled but took the clipboard as he walked Colby to two seats. Corey set to work filling out the information for Colby asking questions if he didn’t know them. 

“No seizures, no diabetes, no-” Colby stopped as Corey looked at his friend. The brunette’s eyes were locked on one of the doors leading into the back behind the nurses station. Corey hesitated lightly touching Colby’s shoulder breaking him from his thoughts. 

“You good bro?” 

“Yeah… new meds would be great.” Colby whispered as he slunk further down into the chair. Corey huffed a breath filling out the rest of the form before going to return it to the nurse and coming back to his place. 

“What did you see?” Corey asked. 

“I thought… I thought I saw the fox… my mind is just all over the place…” Colby answered as Corey rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Can’t they ever just catch a break away from all this supernatural shit. 

“The faster we get out of here the better.” Corey whispered as he shifted in his chair trying to get comfortable. Colby leaned against Corey’s arm as they both dug out their phones looking at their social media accounts. 

“Cole Brock.” Corey leapt to his feet as Colby groaned unprepared for his friend's sudden jump. 

“Sorry.” Corey said as he waved to the nurse saying they were coming as Colby got to his own feet before the two went to nurse. She guided them into the back, down a series of hallways that seemed almost maze-like. She stopped outside a door, flicking the light outside of the door to a dim blue. 

“Right in here.” She led them inside gesturing to sit as Colby moved closest to the desk. “So how are you doing?” She asked as she logged into the computer.

“I’m okay, I may need to change my painkillers.” 

“Can I ask why?” 

“He’s having hallucinations.” Corey informs as the nurse quickly types that in. 

“Since it’s been almost two weeks we’ll take you off the more powerful painkillers and put you on a lower dosage.” Colby nodded as the nurse continued her questions, which the two answered to the best of their abilities. Once she was done the nurse got to her feet, saying the doctor would be by in a few minutes before she left. 

“Colby?” Corey asked as Colby blinked up at him. 

“My head hurts dude.” Colby admitted as Corey smiled. 

“It’ll be okay. Let’s just get these stitches out.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all staying safe and washing your hands.


	11. Cleansing isn't Always Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton hears screaming. Sam thought he was alone.

“Sam?” Elton called as he walked into the darkness of the house, it was uncomfortable. Colby wasn’t even here wishing to stay the night with his parents especially after he accidentally reopened a stitch. Corey and Aaron were off doing a video somewhere for the evening so it was just Elton, Sam and Circa in the house. Elton had heard a scream even through his headphones from the garage, it was loud enough to worry him. 

“Sam!” Elton yelled louder as he looked up the dark staircase, he reached over, hitting the lightswitch but quickly discovered it not working. “Of course.” Elton cursed as he started up the stairs. “Stupid house.” Elton whispered as he reached the landing another scream rocking through the air, his heart raced as he sprinted up the rest of the stairs. 

“SAM!” Elton shouted as he reached the hallway, his hands searching for the walls in the dark. If he had been smart he would have brought his phone, now here he was wandering around in the dark, blind. He made the turn finding the door handle with a bit of struggle but he found it locked. Another shout echoed from the room and Elton tried again to open the door. 

“Sam! Open the door.” Elton yelled as he tried to think. He heard no movement on the other side of the door, just a panicked breathing that sounded much harsher than it should. “Sam, open the door.” Elton called as he banged on the door, trying the handle again. 

“Leave me alone!” The panic in Sam’s voice made Elton’s skin scrawl and he took two steps backwards kicking the door in. Another shout rang through the house, as Elton scrambled over the broken door and into the room. Sam was sitting in the middle of his bedroom on the floor, a circle of salt surrounding him and black and red candles wrapped around the edge of the salt. 

“Shit. Sam.” Elton whispered as he moved forward towards the younger man whose eyes were squeezed shut and his hands over his ears. “Sam. Hey, open your eyes.” No response, Elton didn’t know if he should step into the circle. He pushed the thoughts aside blowing out a few of the candles so not to burn himself, and he stepped into the salt ring. 

“Sam, hey?” Elton said as he gripped Sam’s wrists getting the younger to jolt another scream ripping from his throat. “It’s Elton, it’s Elton.” Sam’s eyes flew open as he stared at the other for a few moments before recognition flickered across his face. 

“Elton?” 

“Yeah, Sam it’s me. I could hear you screaming from the garage.” 

“I screwed up. I…” Sam stammered as creak came from the closet behind Elton. Elton’s attention snapped to the closet as he grabbed for one of the candles. “Wait!” Sam yelled, grabbing Elton’s arm. 

“What’s happening! What the hell is going on!” Elton snapped as he looked down at Sam. 

“I screwed up, I found this cleansing ritual and I was trying to do it.” Sam said as Elton stared down at the blond. 

“Cleansing? Cleansing what?” Elton asked. 

“The voices, you know the ones that Colby’s been talking about. I thought I could get rid of them while he was gone. I needed to try, I screwed up the ritual. I forgot you were home, there wasn’t supposed to be anyone else here.” Sam informed Elton who was almost dumbfounded. 

“You forgot I was home?” 

“I’m sorry and they won’t leave. I put the salt around me to get them to leave me alone, and they started yelling. I couldn’t get rid of them.” Sam stated as the closet door swung open. “You broke my bedroom door.” Sam whispered as he finally noticed the busted bedroom door. 

“Well you were screaming and not answering. I thought you were getting murdered, so yeah I broke the door.” Elton clarified as a bang came from the closet. “What was that?” Elton whispered as he looked at the closet. 

“Don’t.” 

“Sam, I gotta see what it is.” 

“You can’t.” 

“Why not?”

“I may have accidentally summoned something.” 

“How do you summon something while trying to perform a cleansing ritual?” 

“I…” Something crashed out in the hallway. 

“Okay… then what’s our plan?” Elton asked, gazing down at Sam. 

“Our what?” 

“Oh god, we’re both going to die.” Elton whispered as he stepped out of the salt circle a small whine escaping the younger as he pushed himself to his feet. Grabbing a candle Sam followed the elder out of the salt before coming to a halt. He was gritting his teeth as his eyes slammed shut. 

“Sam? Hey, what’s going on?” 

“You can’t hear them?” 

“I don’t hear anything but banging.” Another crash came from the hall and Elton swore to god he would burn this place to the ground if it was as haunted as it seemed to be. 

“They won’t stop yelling…” Sam whimpered. 

“Sam, focus on me okay. There is nothing here.” Elton stated as Sam gritted his teeth tighter nodding. Another crash sounded but this one was muffled, getting Elton’s attention. 

“Where was-”

“Colby’s room.” Sam whispered as he pushed past the older man and moved into the hall. Elton was immediately after him as the two stood in front of the shut door, quiet voices whispered from within the room and Sam gave Elton a concerned look. Sam grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed the door open, before they even got the door halfway open a shrill scream echoed across the space. Sam leapt backwards as Elton staggered, not prepared for the voice as he rushed into the bedroom finding it bare. 

“What?” 

“Elton?” Sam whimpered as Elton turned his eyes to his roommate. Sam was shaking as he held his arm traces of blood on his fingers. 

“What the fuck! Is this a prank!” 

“Why would I prank you like this!” Sam yelled back as he pulled his hand away from his arm, three small scratches were just above his elbow. 

“Dude what!” Elton cried. Another voice rolled through the room as more joined in, each getting louder and louder until they were screaming. 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Sam yelled back as Elton grabbed the blond pushing him out of the bedroom. He froze as silver eyes stared at him from the hallway, a flicker of red over taking some of the darkness. 

“Leave us alone!” Elton shouted as he felt Sam’s hands gripping his arm. No, Sam was in front of him not behind him. Elton spun seeing nothing as other hands reached out pulling and tugging at his skin and clothes. Sam was struggling to maintain his composure as he started to shake, his breath coming in frantic. 

“Get out of our house!” 

“Hello!” A voice called from downstairs, the hands stopped their assault and the voices fell silent. “Guys!” Corey shouted as he tried to flick on the lights but found they wouldn’t go on. 

“Corey?” Elton said loud enough for the other to hear. 

“Yeah?”

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked as Elton grabbed Sam’s arm hauling the blond after him and down the stairs. Corey stared at his roommates with concern as he moved to them.

“What happened?” 

“I… I…” Elton tried to form the words but couldn’t before he looked at Sam who was standing there holding his arm, tears trailing down his face. 

“Nothing.” Sam whispered as he pulled himself free of Elton’s grip and trudged towards the garage. 

Elton shook his head before following after the younger. Corey cast a confused look at Aaron as the other shrugged, going to check the breaker in the backyard as Corey followed after. By the time the two got the power back on and went to check on Sam and Elton they found the two of them sitting on the couch, not a word uttering between them. Corey decided it was better to leave them be. No one got any sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm going insane, and decided I'm going to update two times a week until the end of all my one shots. So hope you guys are enjoying!


	12. 3 am. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to do a 3 am. Colby begrudgingly agrees.

“Sam this is so fucking stupid.” Colby mumbled as he sat on his best friend's bed as the other read about the ritual on his computer. 

“Come on, you wanted to be in a video and this one doesn’t evolve much movement.” Sam pointed out as he gestured to the currently recording camera. 

“I thought you meant like a prank video, not a 3am challenge. What if I die? You know again!” Colby blurted as Sam glared at the brunette. “It’s not the midnight man is it?” 

“You can’t go up and down stairs really, so no.” Sam stated as Colby groaned into his hands. 

“Fine! What are we doing?” 

“Sara Sarita.” 

“Oh, I already hate this.” Colby whispered as Sam smiled scrolling to the top of the page. 

“It’s pretty simple really. We are going to have to sit on the floor across from each other and we are going to toss our own coins. We have to say in unison ‘Sara Sarita may we join your game?’ Then toss the coin over our shoulders, we have to both get heads we have been granted permission. If one of our coins is heads and the other is tails one of us is granted permission and the other must continue to ask until they are granted permission. If they both land on tails Do Not Proceed. You can ask one more time and if you are still not granted permission then you are to apologize and leave the room. 

Once we are granted permission, you can begin asking questions but only yes and no. We must start each question with ‘Sara Sarita.’ Heads for yes and tails for no, a similar situation to granting permission. Both heads equals yes, both tails equals no and one of each is maybe. Then once we are done asking questions we are to proceed with the farewell. We have to say in unison ‘Sara Sarita, may I leave your game.’ We cannot end the game without getting permission. That’s pretty much the gist of it.” Sam finished as Colby mumbled into his hands. 

“Okay, so… we have to toss it over our shoulders. Does getting up to get the coin matter?” 

“Yes, you must retrieve your coin and then return to being seated immediately.” 

“Alright. Can I lean on the side of the bed?” Colby asked as he got up, his ribs burning a bit with the movement. 

“It doesn’t say no, so sure. I’ll sit across from you.” Sam said as he grabbed the computer and camera bringing them to the floor and setting them up. Reaching on the desk he grabbed the two coins and handed one to Colby. 

“It doesn’t sound so bad.” Colby admitted as Sam nodded. 

“Okay, you ready?” Sam asked as he crossed his legs sitting across from Colby. 

“Yep.” 

“Sara Sarita may we join your game?” The two said in unison as Sam tossed his coin over his shoulder and heard it click on the ground. He spun turning to look at the coin for a few seconds before muttering under his breath. 

“What?” 

“Tails, so no. Your turn.” 

“So if I get tails we aren’t continuing?” Colby questioned as Sam nodded. Colby took a deep breath tossing the coin into the air and heard it land on the comforter behind him. He tried to turn as his side screamed, his hand immediately going to it as Sam jumped to his feet snatching the coin. 

“Heads, you're in. Now I just need permission.” Sam mumbled as he tossed the coin. Tails. He threw it again, tails. Again, tails. Tails.

“I don’t think it likes you.” Colby chuckled as he felt the glare from Sam as he dragged the computer closer to himself as he searched the instructions. 

“It says we can proceed with one of us granted permission but to be cautious about our questions.” Sam said as Colby nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll go first I guess. Sara Sarita, is there a spirit here?” Colby tossed the coin as it hit the bed before bouncing to the floor and landing beside him. Heads. 

“Well that works super well.” Sam muttered as he tossed his own coin. Heads. “Okay, so there is a spirit here. My turn…” Sam thought for a few seconds. “Sara Sarita, Is it a spirit who we have encountered before?” The coin clattered against the floor, tails. Colby’s coin bounced landing beside him again, heads. 

“Maybe?” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Sam looks at Colby waiting for the next question. 

“Okay. Sara Sarita, are you a nice spirit?” Heads. Sam glanced at the coin for a few seconds before tossing his. 

“Heads. So this spirit is nice, that's fantastic. We never have nice spirits.” Colby smiled as Sam thought of his next question. 

“Got it. Sara Sarita, is there just one spirit here?” Sam questioned before the two tossed their coins. Tails, and tails. 

“No? There are multiple spirits here?” Colby asked as Sam shrugged. “Alright, what do you think Sam?” Sam was silent as he stared at Colby’s coin. 

“Ask it if it came from the manor?” Colby stared at his friend as Sam bit his lip waiting for Colby to speak. 

“Sara Sarita, did the spirits come from the manor?” Colby asked before tossing his coin. Heads. Sam’s coin clattered, heads.

“So the spirits from the manor are following us.” 

“Is that good or bad?” 

“I… I don’t know.” Sam admitted as Colby scratched at his head his finger catching the edge where a stitch was. 

“Fuck.” Colby hissed as he pulled his hand away, a faint shimmer of red on his fingertips. 

“Is that blood?” 

“No?” 

“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question!” Sam yelled as he got to his feet grabbing the nearby kleenex box. 

“You’re not supposed to get up.” 

“You’re bleeding bro.” Sam responded as he moved to Colby’s side, looking at the spot as Colby pointed it out. “You just caught the edge, it shouldn’t bleed a lot.” Sam said as he grabbed Colby’s good hand shoving kleenex in it before helping him put his hand in the right spot. 

“Thanks.” Colby muttered. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam smiled as he sat back down. “Should we end it?” Sam asked as Colby nodded. 

“Sara Sarita, may I leave your game.” Both coins landed on tails. Sam looked up at Colby as they met each other’s glances before they picked up the coins trying to get permission again. Tails. 

“Sara Sarita, do you not want us to leave the game?” Sam questioned as he tossed the coin as it ricocheted off the wall and rolled to his side, tails. Colby threw his coin as it landed on the bed, and Sam got up to check. Tails. Colby tentatively pulled his hand away from his head noticing a good amount of blood on the kleenex. 

“Sara Sarita, I need to leave the game. So I’m going to ask again. Sara Sarita, may I leave your game?” Colby asked before tossing his coin. Tails. “How do we keep getting into these situations?” 

“Nearly eight years of friendship and I still don’t know.” Sam admitted as Colby blurted out a laugh. “We have to keep trying.” Sam pointed out as Colby nodded, dropping the bloody tissues to the ground and grabbing a few more returning his hand to its position. 

“If someone walked in on us they would be very confused.” Colby mumbled as Sam smirked. 

“That they would.” 

“Sara Sarita, may I leave your game?” Tails. 

“Dude this is getting bad.” Colby mumbled as he could feel the blood through the kleenex. “I thought you said it shouldn’t bleed that much.” Colby stated as Sam grabbed his cell phone dialing Corey’s number. 

“What?” The sleepy voice came over the phone. 

“Hey come to my room and grab the first aid kit, please.” Sam said as he heard Corey curse before the rustling of blankets. 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Corey said before hanging up. 

“Come on let’s keep going.” Sam ordered as Colby and him repeated the phrase again still getting tails. 

“What’s going on?” Corey asked as he walked into the room as Colby was grabbing for a new set of kleenex. “The fuck happened?” Corey questioned as he moved to Colby’s side and set the first aid kit on the bed opening it. 

“I clipped the edge of where a stitch was and broke some of the skin.” Colby admitted as Corey grumbled something about silly children before he set to work cleaning up the area on the youngers head. 

“Sara Sarita, Colby is hurt. We really need to end the game. Sara Sarita, can we end the game?” Sam threw his coin, tails. Colby’s coin landed as Corey glanced at the piece of metal tails.

“Sara Sarita, do the spirits want to keep talking to us?” Colby asked before tossing his coin. Heads and heads. 

“Is this a 3 a.m. challenge?” Corey asked as he set to work putting a bandage over the area on Colby’s head. Sam nodded as Corey shook his head a bit disappointed at his friends. 

“Sara Sarita, is the fox here?” Colby asked. Sam’s coin struck the wall bouncing in front of him, heads. Colby hesitated before throwing his coin as Corey grabbed it handing it back to him, heads. 

“Sara Sarita, is the fox the reason we can’t leave?” Tail and… tails.

“Sara Sarita, is there an evil spirit keeping us here?” Two heads. Colby groaned as Corey apologized before fixing the bandage around the brunette’s head. Once satisfied, the bandage was good, did Corey gather the first aid kit and leave the room. 

“How are we getting out of this?” Colby asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Sara Sarita, can the fox help us leave the game?” Colby inquired as he tossed his coin. Heads, Sam stared at the coin for a few seconds before throwing his own having it land on heads. 

“Okay, hear me out.” Sam started before stopping himself. 

“We could ask the fox?” Colby whispered. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea… but I don’t know.” 

“Follow my lead.” Colby muttered. 

“Sara Sarita, and the fox can I leave the game?” The two said in unison before tossing their coins. Heads. Sam jumped to his feet grabbing the coins and shoving them into a drawer before slamming it shut. Turning off the camera, Sam looked at Colby as the brunette smiled. 

“I guess we still have a fox.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once these one shots are done, then officially the story is complete.


	13. Long Scary Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby is at the traphouse alone.

Colby rolled his eyes as he downed the rest of the water bottle, his irritation growing a bit. He had been alone literally all day, don’t get him wrong he liked being alone it gave him time to think. However, while he was still recovering he felt alone a lot and sometimes he just wanted his friends. Circa was always a good companion but even the dog got tired of him after so long before she too would trot away. 

He knows he shouldn’t be too angry at them, they were out filming for his and Sam’s channel but he missed them. Their voices and their laughter filled the house with a sense of life. Now, here he sat at nine o’clock at night alone watching a show that he wasn’t even sure what it was. His pain meds had kicked in a little bit ago, and things were starting to get strange. He was starting to hear more creaks and moans around the house than normal. It was easy to ignore them when there were others in the house, now in the silence it was nearly unbearable. 

Everything was strange, everything made him jump. It might just be the meds, his brain supplied him, they have a small chance of giving you hallucinations. Great, not like the Traphouse wasn’t already haunted and now his head was going to start playing tricks on him. Soft music escaped the television breaking him from his thoughts, as the Netflix show ended. Circa was curled up beside him, her head resting on his leg as she snored softly. Colby grabbed his phone checking his text messages, no response that was from like three hours ago. Taking a deep breath he turned off the television and pushed himself to his feet. Circa perked up and followed after the human as he headed into the foyer before starting to climb the stairs. 

“You can stay with me until the others come home.” Colby stated as a small knock came from the front door. He blinked as Circa started barking, her tail wagging as she rushed forward and Colby descended the three steps he walked up. Crossing to the front door, he unlocked it knowing fully well the others had a key. No one stood outside the door as Circa peeked around him, her ears on high alert. The gate was still shut, so no one should be able to get on the property. Shutting the front door, Colby made sure to lock it tight before looking down at the husky who was panting happily, her tail wagging. Scratching her head, Colby started back towards the stairs as another knock came from the front door. 

“Nope, nope, fuck no.” Colby muttered as he whistled, getting the canine's attention. “Come on Circa, let’s go u-” A bang came from the back door before it swung open with a loud clatter. Circa stared at the door for a few moments as Colby tried to get his breathing under control. This was all in his head, right of course it was. All in his head, there was no other explanation. A crash came from the kitchen as Circa turned her attention that way and started over to it. Colby grabbed her collar, stopping her from heading in that direction, knowing that was glass that had crashed. 

“It’s not real, it’s not real…” Colby mumbled as a skateboard came out of the living room hitting the wall a few feet away. He released Circa’s collar as she pulled, his side screaming back at him. “Not real… not real…” Circa charged forward disappearing into the living room a growl coming from her throat. 

“Shit, Circa!” Colby called before going after the dog and walking into the living room. A sharp pain rushed up from his right foot. Yelping he jumped backwards, a piece of glass digging into his skin, small traces of blood dripping from the clear shard. “Fuck, how’d it…” Colby asked as he leaned against the wall and pulled the shard from his foot. His eyes scanned the floor as he dropped the glass out of the way. The backyard door slammed behind him, as his mind jumped. This wasn’t a hallucination, this wasn’t a hallucination!

“Circa, let’s go!” Colby yelled as the husky came barreling back to him, somehow missing all the shards of glass. Colby turned preparing to head back up to his bedroom as two red glowing eyes caught his attention from the other living room. His mind screeched to a halt, as his body tried to run every inch of his skin covered in goosebumps. He blinked hoping the eyes would be gone, but a dark shadow was suddenly surrounding the eyes as he stumbled backwards, his foot getting more glass in it. 

“Fuck.” Circa looked up at him as Colby grabbed his foot, noticing the three new pieces of glass embedded in his skin. The back door swung open as Sam walked in, concern littering the blond's features. He was dressed in all black, and a black beanie covered his hair. 

“What?” Colby asks. Elton, Corey and Aaron walk into the house shutting and locking the door behind them, all of them dressed in pure black clothes. “What the hell is going on?” 

“It… it was supposed to be a prank. We didn’t think the glass would come out this far.” Elton muttered as he rubbed at the back of his neck, his eyes trained downwards as Circa rushed forward to greet him. 

“I stepped on glass for a prank!” Colby yelled as Sam moved to his side, helping sit him down as Aaron went to go fetch a broom. 

“We thought it would be the best time with you about to pass out and on your pain meds for the night.” Corey admitted as Sam started pulling the pieces of glass from Colby’s foot. 

“The fuck guys!” Colby shouted as he rubbed his eyes. “Is that why you weren’t answering!” The group nodded as Sam pulled the last piece of glass out as Elton went to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. 

“Sorry, but it was a good prank up until you stepped on the glass.” Aaron muttered. 

“I was scared shitless, yeah. So how’d you do this without me noticing?” Colby asked more curious now than mad. 

“We are stealthier than you care to believe.” Corey smiled as Elton returned with the first aid kit.

“Okay sure… but what about that figure with the red eyes, how’d you do that?” The group fell silent.

“We didn’t have a figure with red eyes…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys.


	14. Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby accidently breaks something.

“Sam?” Colby whispered as he got his good arm under him. Fuck that hurt, he hadn’t really expected to fall from the bed but then again he woke up in such a panic that he needed to move. His ribs screamed against him, as a searing pain rolled through his chest as he tried to get in his breaths and force the air out into a yell. He hoped that the others had heard him fall, as his bad arm tucked itself underneath his ribs. 

“Fuck…” Colby muttered as he took a deep breath, his eyes squeezing shut. It took him a few minutes to get his feet underneath him and to fully stand. The faint light of the sun streaming into his windows through the shades. His good arm grappled for any purchase and he was happy when he found his side table as he took carefully measured breaths. Deep breathes burned and small breaths weren’t letting enough oxygen into his lungs. He blinked away the tears that threatened to run from his eyes as he stumbled towards the door, his good hand trailing the wall. 

The hallway was empty and Sam’s bedroom door was wide open, he wasn’t here. Slowly, Colby moved down the hallway. His good hand kept him balanced as he kept taking even breaths and forcing the roaring pain down. Corey… Corey was always in his bedroom. The door was open and Colby tentatively walked inside, noticing it empty too. Aaron was out of town for the next two days and Elton, he didn’t know where Elton was but the other was rarely in his bedroom. His eyes trailed to the staircase and he felt his stomach lurch at the thought. He took a deep breath biting back a scream that wanted to escape his lips. Something had to be broken. The steps were going to hurt like a bitch. 

Colby resigned himself to his fate as he grabbed the railing preparing to take it slow and steady doing everything he could to not put pressure on his ribs. It didn’t matter in the long run as he reached the platform, as he took shaky breaths and tried to hold the threatening tears back. Yep, something was most definitely broken. Getting his breath back, he started the last descent as the faint clicking of claws caught his attention and Circa looked up at him.

“Hey Circa…” Colby whimpered as he continued down finally reaching the main floor. He could hear voices coming from the backyard as he blinked against the bright sun. He could see Sam, Corey and Elton filming something, what it was he didn’t care. Colby trudged over to the door pushing it open as Circa sprinted past him, and out towards the others. 

“Circa, what are you doing outside?” Elton called from the otherside of the pool, camera in hand. 

“Hey, Colby!” Sam yelled as he pulled himself out of the pool. “Colby?” Sam asked as he noticed how his best friend was holding his ribs before he was sprinting over to the taller man. “Bro, hey. What happened?” 

“I… I fell.” Colby admitted as the two others came over. Corey raised an eyebrow at Colby, a small smirk dancing across his features as Elton tried to hide his smile. Colby blinked, confused by their reaction. 

“What do you mean you fell?” Corey questioned. 

“I fell ou-” 

“Nice prank man.” Elton stated as Colby looked at them finally understanding what was happening. He screwed up, he had pulled a prank on Corey and Elton the other day practically giving them a heart attack that he injured himself again. In truth, Colby had a lot of fun with it but now it was coming back to bite him. 

“No, it-” Corey and Elton grabbed Sam dragging him away and back to where they were filming. Colby swallowed, debating going after them, before turning and heading into the house. He might be overthinking it, it might not be as bad as he thinks. Another surge of pain rolled through his chest, making him gasp for breath, his hand finding the window as he got his lungs back under control. His head spun as another roar of pain crawled over his body. This had to be worse than just cracked ribs, his head screamed at him as he stumbled towards the bathroom. Once inside he raised his shirt noticing the swelling, fuck he’d be out for longer now. A bark broke him from his thoughts as he opened the door and ran a hand over the huskies head. 

“I’m okay.” Colby lied as he stammered to the living room laying down with a painful cry. Circa was at his side in a moment, her head resting against his shoulder as she licked at his face. “You're not helping Circa.” Colby whimpered as another searing pain rolled through him. “If you could convince your father to take me to the emergency room that’d be great.” Colby admitted as he took another deep breath and bit back a scream. A cough rolled through his lungs as he tried to force it down, before whimpering in pain. 

“Colby?” Sam’s voice called from the foyer as the door shut. “Hey, where are you?” 

“Couch.” Colby stated before swallowing down the roaring pain. 

“Hey are you okay?” Sam asked as he walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Sam! Come on, let's wrap this up!” Corey shouted as he opened the door. 

“Give me a minute!” Sam yelled back before walking over to Colby who was gasping for breath. “Bro, hey. Hey!” Sam yelled as he gripped Colby’s shoulder. “Breathe.” 

“Can't…” Colby whimpered as Sam helped him sit up, hearing his best friend trying to get a breath. 

“Fuck, okay.” Sam sprinted into the foyer throwing open the door and yelling to Corey and Elton before coming back. “I’m going to start my car alright, I’m taking you to the hospital.” Sam said as he scooped up a t-shirt that was thrown on the floor quickly pulling it on as he sprinted to the front door. 

“Dude, what’s going on?” Elton asked as he walked into the living room with Corey on his heels. 

“I fell.” Colby stated quickly as he tried to keep his breath. 

“Uh.. huh.” Elton mumbled as he walked closer to Colby looking the younger over. 

“This isn’t another prank?” Corey asked. 

“Why… would….” Sam came bursting back into the house, pushing the others out of his way and helping Colby to his feet. Sam ignored the others as he got Colby into the car and the two headed to the hospital. 

It was nearly four hours later when they returned, a new pill bottle in hand and if it gets worse, a small pamphlet for surgery. Sam throws open the front door getting the other housemates' attention as he helps Colby into the house. 

“What happened?” Corey asks as he walks into the foyer. 

“He broke two ribs.” Sam admitted as he looked at Corey whose face is snow white. 

“WHAT!” Elton’s voice comes from the other room as he sprints into the foyer. 

“If it gets worse, he may need surgery.” Colby was grinding his teeth trying to stop himself from screaming, the pain meds were only now starting to kick in. 

“Dude, I’m so sorry!” Elton started as Sam waved him off. 

“Can you get me an ice pack?” Sam asked as he helped Colby to the stairs and the two others rushed into the kitchen. 

“It might be better for him to stay down here at least til some of the pain subsides.” Corey said as Colby nodded immediately in agreement, he didn’t want to go up the stairs. Sam huffed helping Colby to the living room and laying him down. 

“Bro, we are so sorry.” Elton muttered as he returned to with ice packs. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Colby pointed out as the group fell into an awkward silence. “Who let the fox in the house?” The group of three looked at each other, as they scanned the room. 

“The fox?” Sam asked. “Colby, there’s no fox.” Colby blinked at him. 

“Right there.” Colby pointed right towards Circa as the husky cocked its head. Elton smiled, before running a hand against the dog's head. 

“Yeah… the fox… how about you get some sleep? You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Elton said as the others agreed. Colby took a painful breath before closing his eyes and the others wandered to the far side of the room, so they could still see the brunette. Circa’s ears twitched as she looked to her right, the faint red of the fox disappearing from her sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for the kudos and comments.


	15. Pills and Break Ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How powerful are Colby's pain meds?

Colby sat in the kitchen, his phone silent as he waited in the dark, the faint voices whispering in the back of his head. He spun the phone with his right hand his head somewhere else as he stared down at the spinning device. He could feel the chill of the spirits as they swirled around him, their intentions not wicked as they flitted about. More whispers seemed to escape the cabinets surrounding the kitchen as Colby chose to ignore the ghosts.

He could feel the warmth of the fox as it sat on his lap, his head far more fuzzy than he knew it should be. His pain meds were rather strong, so his hallucinations were bad. He could sometimes see the spirits as they swirled around the air, each moving with an inhuman grace. Colby could sense each of them, as they seemed to just linger around him. He just wanted to be alone in silence, but he knew that was almost impossible with him so out of it. 

A faint click broke him from his thoughts as Colby shifted to look in the direction of the back door. Another click came up as Colby slowly rose to his feet, the spirits falling silent as they soared through the air following the noise. Colby staggered his hand reaching the door frame as he stumbled over his own feet. His head soared a bit, as his pain killers did their job keeping him numb. He blinked slowly as the back door swung open and two men in black stepped inside. 

“Who…” Colby whispered as the two men froze staring at him. The spirits whispered about him, their dark forms visible, the ghosts' hollow eyes watched the unknown men.

“I thought you said they weren’t home…” One of them whispered as the second reached towards his belt. Colby swallowed as the spirits started floating forward their shadowy claws reaching forward preparing to attack if need be. The fox gave a low growl, its teeth bearing as its ears flattened against its skull. 

“They weren’t…” 

“Uh… hi…” the first of the two men stated as Colby hesitated. 

“What are you doing?” Colby questioned. 

“For christ sakes. “ The second hissed as he pulled a knife from his belt. “We don’t want to-” The second man screamed, dropping the knife. A few of the ghosts launched forward tearing at the man’s hand causing him to drop the weapon. He stared at his hand as more of the spirits rushed forward getting the two men to scream as the ghosts grappled with their arms and clothes. Colby is trying to keep his cool as the ghosts keep up their assault, as voices come from upstairs. 

“The fuck is going on!” Elton shouted as he came sprinting down the stairs followed by the others. “Holy!” Corey grabbed the fallen knife as Sam rushed forward grabbing Colby’s good arm dragging him from the room and into the garage. 

“Colby? Colby?” Sam asked as he got him to sit down on the couch in the garage. “Bro, are you okay?” Sam questioned as he tried to get his best friend's attention. “Colby? Hey!” Sam tried shaking Colby’s shoulders but his attention was on the world around him. Some of the spirits floated in the background, their dark forms floating in the air as their clear hollow eyes stared down at him. 

“COLBY!” Sam screamed, snapping Colby out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Colby whispered. 

“Please stop giving me heart attacks… What are you looking at?” Sam turned looking above himself. 

“Them.” Colby gestured towards the ceiling where the ghosts were floating. Sam casts him a worried glance before kneeling down in front of Colby. 

“Bro? How many fingers am I holding up?” Sam asked. Colby blinked at his friend as he looked down at his hand. 

“Four.” Sam hesitated. 

“Colby, I’m holding up two fingers… how many pills did you take?” 

“Three like the bottle says.” Sam thought for a few moments, that was right. Were the painkillers that strong? 

“SAM! Do you have Colby?” Elton called into the garage. 

“Yeah.” 

“Cops are on the way.” Elton said as he walked into the garage. “We tied their hands with zip ties.” Elton moved over to Colby. “Hey, you good?” 

“Yeah…” 

“So um… What happened? They said that something attacked them, can you tell me what it was?” Elton asked as Colby looked at him. 

“They did it.” Colby gestured towards the ceiling. Elton raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam a bit of concern crossing his features. 

“Okay… is he?” 

“I guess we didn’t realize the painkillers were that strong.” Sam whispered. Elton nodded as he pressed a hand against Colby’s shoulder pushing him down on the couch. 

“Get some sleep alright, we’ll wake you when the cops get here.” Colby mumbled something as the fox leapt up beside him. The fox curled up against his chest, the heat radiating off its body. Colby didn’t remember much about that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are all staying safe.


	16. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby convinces Brennen to help him with a prank.

“Dude, I don’t know about this.” Brennen muttered as Colby hid the camera as best he could. His arm still bandaged as he carefully draped the shirt over the device. 

“It’ll be fun dude.” Colby whispered as he made one last check that the camera was recording. Stepping back he made sure that it would be hard to see as he smiled his ribs giving a small pull as he stood up. He glanced around the living room to see where the best place to do his prank was. 

“Bro, Sam is going to kill me!” 

“Sam’s not at the house right now.” Colby answered as he grabbed the small bottle of fake blood. 

“Okay, Corey and Elton are going to kill me! With you like you are right now, I wouldn’t be surprised if they hit me first then ask questions.” Brennen said as Colby gave his friend a small look before unscrewing the cap. 

“I’ve been missing out on the pranks dude.” Colby admitted. 

“That doesn’t mean I have to die for you to get your kicks off.” Brennen growled as he crossed his arms. 

“You're overreacting. It won’t be that bad.” Colby smiled as Brennan mumbled under his breath that this was a terrible idea. Colby rolled his eyes before moving to the bathroom, starting to give himself a bloody lip and nose. 

“I don’t know about this bro.” Brennan mumbled as he walked into the bathroom behind Colby. “You're still recovering dude, and they are so protective of you right now.” Brennen pointed out as Colby blinked at him through the mirror. 

“Dude, don’t worry. I’ll stop the prank before it gets too far okay, promise. I’ll make sure they don’t hit you and if they do get to close you’re faster than both of them.” Brennen rubbed at the back of his neck before huffing a breath and moving to help Colby with his fake blood.

“If they hit me, dude you so owe me.” 

“Of course, but it won’t get that far.” 

“I just don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” Brennen admitted as he finished putting the fake blood on Colby. “You know?” Colby turned, grabbing the blood and taking Brennen’s right hand, putting some of the fake blood on his friends knuckles. 

“I’m not as bad as I was the last time you saw me. It’s been almost a month since the incident now, I’m doing pretty good. Just a few sore ribs and stuff, besides it’s not like you are actually hitting me or anything.” Colby admitted as Brennen groaned before nodding. “Come on.” Colby said, hitting Brennen’s shoulder getting him to follow after the younger man. 

“Okay, I’m going to be right here.” Colby said as he sat on the ground leaning against the couch. “I’ll shout for them and you have to act like you just did it in the heat of the moment. We got into an argument and you weren’t thinking and just swung.” 

“Okay, then I’m going to be a few feet away like you stumbled backwards and fell. That way if they do charge me, I can run that way.” Brennen said pointing to the other entrance as Colby nodded agreeing with it. 

“Ready?” 

“No, but let’s get this shit over with.” 

“Do you seriously not want to do this? We don’t have to.” Colby stated as Brennen thought for a moment. 

“I get why you want to do it, your first real video since the whole accident but I just… You know what... fuck it. I’ve never been punched before on video, this will blow up. Let’s do this.” Brennen smiled. 

“ELTON!” Colby screamed as Brennen tried to shush him with a small smirk on the other's face. “Elton!” The door to the garage slammed as Elton came walking into the kitchen. 

“What.” 

“Dude, shut the hell up!” Brennen growled loud enough for Elton to hear. Elton crossed the kitchen heading for the voices as he stopped for a moment taking in the scene before he sprinted over to Colby.

“What happened? What the fuck did you do!” Elton snapped as he looked over Colby before his eyes snapped to Brennen. 

“I didn’t mean to. I really didn’t!”

“You punched him!” Elton growled as he pushed himself to his feet and Brennen took a few steps back. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking!” Brennen yelled as Colby grabbed Elton’s arm, keeping the older man by him. Elton returned his attention to the youngest in the house. 

“Are you okay? Is it just your mouth and nose? Are your ribs okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m okay… Elton!” Colby yelled as Elton jumped to his feet and charged at Brennen who was sprinting out of the room. 

“I’m going to kill you Brennen!” Elton shouted as Colby got to his feet. Brennen ran back into the living room and leapt up onto the couch behind Colby. 

“Dude, it’s a prank. It’s a prank Elton!” Colby said, holding his hands up, stopping the older. 

“What?”

“It’s fake, it’s fake blood. I wouldn’t have hit him man! I’m not that stupid.” Brennen stated as Elton looked at Colby for a few seconds. 

“A prank?” Colby gestured over to the stairs where the camera sat hidden. 

“It’s a prank.” 

“You can’t… you can’t do that… I almost had a panic attack.” Elton whispered as he scrubbed at his face. “But… it was good.” Elton admitted as he looked at the two of them before thinking. 

“Corey didn’t come down.” Brennen pointed out as Elton turned, walking over and grabbing the camera. 

“Remember when you did that fake falling prank on Sam?” Elton asked as Colby raised an eyebrow. “You sometimes still struggle going up and down the stairs.” Elton said as Colby rolled his eyes. 

“It hurts man, like a shit ton. You want me to try to do that with Corey?” Colby questioned as Elton nodded. 

“Brennen grab that chair.” Elton ordered as the man rushed over scooping up the chair without another thought or command. “You are going to fake fall down the stairs, except this time. Your ribs broke.” 

“Fuck dude that’s mean.” Brennen laughed.

“It’ll work though.” Colby admitted as he smiled at Brennen. 

“First get that blood off your face.” Elton stated as Colby headed to the bathroom to wash his face off. 

“Once we knock the chair down, you’re going to have to hide.” Elton pointed out as Brennen nodded and Colby came back his face cleaned. “I’ll wait in the ‘garage’ you can yell for me or I can assure you Corey will call for me. Can you run down those stairs?” Elton asked as Colby shook his head no. 

“Then wait until the chair falls and then go sit at the bottom of the stairs.” 

“This is so mean.” Colby beamed as Elton went and hid the camera. “I love it.” Brennen rushed up the stairs and stopped at the landing. Colby took a deep breath and Elton rushed back to the hallway to the garage. 

“Ready?” Brennen asks as Colby gives a thumbs up and moves out of the way. The chair clatters to the ground as Colby yells as loudly as he could, hoping Corey had his door open. Brennen sprints after the fallen chair grabbing it off the ground and rushing into the living room hiding from sight. Colby quickly takes his place at the bottom of the stairs partly laying on them as he holds his ribs. 

“Colby?” Corey’s voice echoes from upstairs. 

“Corey…” Colby groans as frantic steps come from the stairs as Corey comes sprinting down the stairs. 

“Bro, are you okay? What happened?” Corey asks as he stops beside Colby his hand ghosting over the youngers body almost afraid to touch him. 

“I fell… I think I broke something.” Colby mutters as Corey’s eyes widen. 

“ELTON!” Corey shouts as he starts scrambling for his phone. The door slams by the garage as Elton walks out. 

“What?” 

“Colby fell, I think he broke his ribs.” Corey yells as Elton runs over to the two of them. “Are you certain, they’re broke?” 

“I… I don’t know, they hurt a lot more.” Colby admits as Corey gets to his feet and starts pacing. 

“Do we call an ambulance? Do we carry you to the car? I don’t want to hurt you anymore than you already are!” Corey shouts as Colby mumbles something that the other can’t hear. “What?” 

“Gotta!” Colby yells as Elton starts laughing. 

“Is this a prank?” Corey asks as Brennen walks back into the foyer carrying the chair. 

“We gotcha bro.” 

“I hate you all!” Corey shouts as the group continues to laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update. There were some family things that came up and we couldn't exactly go to the hospital... sorry again.


	17. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go exploring a house that is stuck in halloween

“Sup guys, Sam and Colby here.” Sam laughed as he held the camera as Cobly lingered behind him. 

“Hey!” 

“And Corey and Elton.” Sam deflated a bit as he shifted the camera to see the two others as they sat on the steps of a towering house behind them. 

“They are babysitting us.” Colby whined as he stretched a small pull coming from his side. It was mostly healed now, and there was a minor wrapping around his left arm, other than he felt like a million bucks. 

“Yeah, we aren’t allowed to do any xploring on our own until Colby is a hundred percent healed.” Sam added as Corey laughed from where he sat. 

“You think we are going to let you go alone ever again.” Corey laughed as Sam cast a glance at his friend. 

“Anyways, we are not at fox manor but this place is still abandoned. This is known as the spook house, the reason being is that during Halloween the neighborhood uses this house as a haunted mansion and they raise money for their community that way. So the inside of the house is apparently covered in decorations for christmas…”

“That’s not the right holiday Sam.” Colby chuckled. 

“Why was I thinking of Christmas? Ignore my temporary lapse in memory, so we are going in.” Sam smiled before shifting the camera so it was looking ahead of himself. Corey was first up to the door with the others on his heels, he pushed open the door ever so slowly peeking inside before bringing his flashlight up. 

“Holy fuck!” Corey shouted. “Who puts a mannequin right there!” Corey pointed right on the other side of the door. A mannequin half dressed in a zombie costume stood beside the door. 

“Did you seriously just get scared by a mannequin?” Colby asks. 

“Dude, mannequin’s are terrifying.” Corey stated as Colby rolled his eyes before glancing at his best friend a small on his face. Corey stepped inside allowing Elton and Colby in before Sam shut the door behind them as he entered. 

“I hate haunted houses.” Elton said as Sam turned the camera towards him. 

“Why?” 

“You're literally paying people to scare you, why do that when we go to terrifying places to begin with.” Elton pointed out. 

“You also pay for horror movies and you enjoy those.” Colby said as he moved towards the large fake spider web that covered a whole door frame. 

“Shut up Colby.” Elton laughed as he waved off the younger man. 

“I swear guys if it’s another fox manor situation I might just cry in the corner.” Corey muttered as Sam blurted out a laugh. 

“It’s not, I can promise that. They said the place is haunted but otherwise the building itself is structurally sound, there is one place on the second floor but they have it bared off.” Sam informed as he whacked a rubber severed hand away from where it hung by his face. 

“So... we will not fall through the floor.” 

“It was one time Elton!” Colby yelled as he moved into the hallway, his flashlight scanning over the fake blood covered wallpaper. He could hear Sam as the blond followed him, sticking a bit closer than he normally does. Colby doesn’t mind, he’s used to it by now, it’s been over three months since the incident but they were still all on edge. 

“Bro’s where’d you go?” Corey’s voice carried down the hall. 

“Here.” Sam answered as more flashlights filled the small space as Colby pushed open a door. A large table sat in the middle with fake intestines littering the wood, but it was the creepy clown pictures that caught Colby’s attention. 

“I get it’s a haunted house but this,” Colby gestured towards the first of the clown photos, “this is nightmare fuel.” A creak came from above them as the group stopped their eyes drawing upwards. 

“The fuck was that?” Sam whispered as Elton licked his lips. 

Well, let’s go see.” Elton suggested as he walked out of the room with the others at his back. “Wait, why are you all behind me in a straight line?” Elton said over his shoulder. 

“Because if something happens, we are going to use your body to block it.” Corey stated.

“Wow, I have great friends.” Elton smirked as they entered the main room and gazed at the stairs that wrapped around the far wall, before snaking up to the second floor. Taking a deep breath, Elton led the way as the quartet started their ascent up to the second floor. “Hello!” Elton called as they reached the floor, their flashlights illuminating the grey walls. 

“This is terrifying.” Sam muttered as he focused the camera on the hall before they started forward. Elton slowed as they reached the first door and he swung it open with a soft crash. A few stuffed figures littered the ground, strange carvings covered the walls, and torn up tapestries were thrown about the room. 

“So creepy.” Colby whispers as he pushes past Elton. 

“Careful Colby.” 

“Nothing’s going to ha-” A scream ripped from above them as a skeleton mask fell downwards nearly striking Colby. The younger stumbled backwards, losing his balance as he fell to the ground, a scream escaping him.

“FUCK THIS PLACE!” Corey screams as he runs down the stairs. 

“Corey it’s a haunted house, it's meant to scare you.” Sam shouted down to his friend as he sprinted out of the house. 

“Scaredy cat.” Elton whispers as he grabs Colby’s arm pulling him to his feet. “You good?” 

“Just wasn’t expecting it.” Colby admitted as Sam pushed himself in front of his two friends, looking at the skeleton face. 

“Why would they leave this up like this?” Sam questioned as he looked down the hall. “Where’d that thud come from?” 

“I think... that room.” Colby gestured forward as Sam crossed to the door pushing it open. Far too much stuff was littered in this room, there was literally no way they were going to be able to get inside. A soft thump came from inside as Colby glanced at his two friends a bit of confusion on his features. 

“It could be an animal.” Elton suggested as Colby quietly shut the door as a laugh escaped a door a few feet away. Sam glanced at the two others as he crept forward and opened the door. A doll stared at him, its plastic eyes locked on the group outside the room. Another laugh escaped the toy as the group sprinted down the stairs, slamming the front door behind them. 

“Nope, nope, nope!” Elton yelled as they rushed to the car. 

“Why does this stuff keep happening?” Sam yells as they stop outside of the car as the group catches their breath. 

“What happened?” Corey asked as he popped open the passenger door as he peeked out. 

“There was a doll, and it just started randomly laughing.” Colby admitted as Corey’s face went white. 

“You know I didn’t need to know that. I’m just going to sit in the car and have another panic attack.” Corey says as he slams the car door shut. 

“Let’s just… let’s just go home.” Elton looked at the two younger men as they nodded climbing into the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the short stories.


	18. Sick and Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby doesn't think he's sick.

“I’m not sick.” Colby whimpered to himself in the bathroom mirror. His skin felt like fire and he was shaking slightly, his stomach rolled and his head throbbed. He had been feeling so much better yesterday why did it all have to go to hell now? He could tell Sam but he was out for the day with Kat. She deserved it, she’d been dealing with both of them since Colby’s return to the house three weeks ago. She deserved a day with her boyfriend and Sam deserves to get out for a while. 

He could go talk to Corey but Colby knew that he and Devyn were gone for the weekend, as was Aaron. Elton was here, his head supplied before he shook his head no. Elton was working, he didn’t want to bother him. Colby would just go back to bed, and try to ignore everything in the house. His phone pinged from his bedroom and Colby groaned before trudging back to his nightstand. 

_ Hey. You want to watch this video?  _ Elton's message rang through Colby’s head. It was a ghost video, something easy for them to record while Colby was gone, Sam had talked about how crazy it was. 

_ I can be down in a few minutes. You in the garage? _ Colby asked as he grabbed one of his pill bottles from the stand before sliding it into his sling. He’d have to grab a bottle of water in the kitchen. His head screamed from the light of the sun as he groaned shielding his eyes with his good hand. 

“Ugh… stairs.” Colby whined as he got to the top of the steps. He was fine, he was fine. He kept muttering as he started down the steps, his ribs roaring back at him. His head reeled as he stopped at the landing taking a few deep breaths, gaining himself back under control. A ping came from the phone in his pocket and he dug it out. 

_ Yeah. _ Colby shoved the phone back into his sweatpants pocket. His head roared as he placed his good hand on the wall, as he stumbled a bit. He was okay, just breathe and get out of your head. Everything was sluggish as he made the last descent to the foyer. He gripped the railing as he took a deep breath, his stomach rolling. Even the small steps were hard; each movement was sending flares of fire through him. 

“Fuck…” I’m not sick! I’m not sick! He kept repeating, each time he repeated it however the less he believed it. He made his way over to the kitchen digging a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

“Yo! Colby!” Elton shouted as he opened the door before walking out. “Dude are y…” Elton froze as he looked at his roommate. He huffed a breath and walked over to the brunette, easily picking him up off his feet. 

“What are you doing?” Colby whispered. 

“You're sick.” Elton said as he maneuvered Colby a bit in his arms, so he was bridal style. “You can sleep on the couch.” Elton stated as he carried Colby into the garage. God it felt nice, it was cool with the fans that Elton had set up. He set Colby on the leather couch before going off into one of the different rows before returning with a blanket draping it around the younger. 

“What is this?” Elton asks as he notices the pill bottle. 

“Pain meds.” Colby admitted. 

“Do you need these right now?” 

“No, it was just in case.” Elton nodded putting the pills on his desk. “Get some sleep.” Elton stated as he turned off the lights, and lowered his screen brightness. “I’ll be right here, I’ll continue to edit so don’t worry.” Colby mumbled a thank you before settling into the couch, letting his exhaustion take him under. Elton smiled as he pulled his headphones on taking care to make sure one ear was partly uncovered. Then and only then did he set to work editing the rest of the video. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this quarantine will never end.


	19. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton and Corey get into a fight.

Colby groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head, the voices echoed from the kitchen. He should probably get up and tell them that he was down here but his side was roaring, his head pulsing. He felt sick, and pain was ripping through his system as he tried to focus on the voices that were yelling from the kitchen. 

“How fucking dare you!” Corey’s voice screamed as Colby moaned the darkness around him trying to pull him under. 

“Are you kidding me!” Elton snarled. “You expected me to side with you, against Sam!”

“Sam doesn’t know what the fuck he is talking about!” Corey growled as Colby rubbed at his eyes, trying to bury himself further into the couch. “He’s so wrapped up in his head, he isn’t thinking clearly.” Colby wanted to scream as he heard Elton snap something at Corey that he didn’t catch. 

“Oh just fuck off Corey! Sam is doing fine!” Elton yelled. Colby could feel his stomach as it started to spin, his head screamed at him to find silence. Using his unslung arm he pushed himself to sit up as he heard them start to scream again, his head roaring back at him. 

“Fuck…” Colby whispered as he pressed the palm of his hand to his eyes as he tried to get his rolling stomach under control. 

“No, you know what! Fuck you Elton! Sam hasn’t slept since we came home a week ago and you expect me to side with him! You think I’m going to let him put Colby’s life in his hands. Fuck no!” Corey shouted as Colby calmed his racing head enough to do something. 

“Guys.” His voice was quieter than he thought it was but the shouting stopped immediately. He heard a whisper or two before footsteps sounded as they moved around the kitchen before stopping at the living room entrance. 

“Colby, why are you down here?” Elton asked as Corey peeked around the corner, a flash of concern crossing his features. Corey rushed to the wall hitting the light as Colby whimpered slamming his eyes shut as his concussion screamed behind his eyes. “Turn it off.” Elton ordered as Corey quickly flicked off the light. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Corey whispered as Colby started shaking, his head reeling and his stomach spinning. Elton was to Colby in a moment and Corey was there just as quickly as the two helped him to his feet. 

“Where?” 

“We are taking you to bed okay. You need to rest, man and probably get some pain killers in you.” Elton whispered as he draped Colby’s good arm around his shoulder as he guided him out of the living room. Corey was pushing items out of the way as he walked ahead making sure there was a clear path to Colby’s room. 

“Bathroom.” Colby mumbled as his stomach rolled. 

“Bathroom?” Elton asked Colby took a quick breath trying to keep everything in his stomach down. Corey sprinted forward throwing open the bathroom door as Elton picked up his pace getting to the toilet just in time. Elton slipped out from under Colby’s arm as the youngest emptied his stomach into the porcelain. He can feel as someone kneels down behind him, a hand rubbing circles on his back as he gasps for missing air. 

“You’re okay.” Corey’s voice is quiet and calm as he keeps rubbing circles. “You’re okay.” He heard the door close behind him as a faint light came from a cell phone. 

“I got some water and his pills. I didn’t get the chance to read them.” Elton muttered as he set the cell phone face down so the flashlight went upwards. “This one… tylenol for the pain. This is for… nausea… I don’t know what this one is.” Elton muttered. 

“Pain…” Colby whispered as he heard the rattle of the pills. 

“Bro seriously?” Corey hissed. 

“What!” Colby’s head spun as he ground his teeth, he didn’t need them arguing right now. 

“Water then pills.” 

“I know. Don’t give me that god damn attitude.” 

“Shut up.” Colby snapped as his head roared and the two fell silent. “Water.” Colby whispered as he heard silent shifting before hands helped him sit back away from the toilet. Elton was quiet as he offered the water bottle to the brunette who took it with a shaky hand. 

“Here, let m-” Colby flinched away from the loud voice nearly spilling the water. 

“Just… don’t…” Colby whimpered before taking a shaky sip of the water. Pills were placed in his hands a few moments later which he quickly swallowed. The trio sat in silence almost uncertain of what to say to one another. 

“Colby… we just…” The words died on Corey’s tongue as he tried to figure out what to say. 

“We are sorry.” Elton muttered. 

“I know. Can you guys help me?” Colby asked as the two nodded, pulling him to his feet, practically carrying him up the stairs. Within moments of pushing open Colby’s door, Sam swung open his door giving the group a confused look. 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked exhaustion rolling over his voice. 

“Nothing bro. Go to sle-”

“Sam?” Colby called as the blond pushed his way into the bedroom as Elton gazed up at the younger. Sam gave his best friend a look before shuffling over to the bed as Colby grabbed Sam’s wrist with his good arm, yanking him onto the mattress. 

“Colby what are you doing?” 

“Just… stay…” Colby muttered as the blond hesitated before settling at his best friend's side. Elton gave Corey a small look before the two turned prepared to leave. “Please… no more arguing…” Colby stated as Elton and Corey stopped. 

“Sure man, no more arguing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part guys. Sorry for posting late.


	20. Back In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colby finally get to go exploring again.

“What’s up guys it’s Sam and Colby.” Sam yelled as his excitement bubbled over before he shifted the camera to where Colby was leaning against the parked car. Flipping it back to himself, Sam couldn’t help the wide smile. “So today we are going to be doing an xploration video. It’s not going to be as crazy as we normally do because this is Colby’s first time back out after the incident. So we chose a place that has no security, no fences, and is an easy place to access with no chance of getting caught.” Sam shifted the camera back to Colby. 

“So sorry for everyone that wanted us to go do something super extravagant on our first video back together. I’m still not up to where I should be, but… hey the boys are back.” Colby laughed as he spun heading towards the tall grass on the side of the road. Sam quickly followed after keeping very little space between the two of them. 

“This place is all on one floor, so there is no way we are going to be falling anywhere or anything like that again.” Sam said as he held the camera up high. Colby looked over his shoulder at his best friend as they continued through the field. 

“So how long has this place been abandoned?” Colby asked as Sam whacked a bug away from his face. 

“This place has been abandoned for almost ten years now, apparently the people who built this place thought that people would come and stay. When really no one came around they just sort of left. So now it sits abandoned.” Sam informed Colby as they reached the edge of the field and Colby moved a branch out of the way. They could see the brick building in the distance as Colby started to pick up the pace, the energy radiating him. 

“Come on Sam. I’ve been trapped in the house for almost three months, let’s go!” Colby called as he started sprinting, getting Sam to laugh as he followed his best friend. 

“Chill brother. It’s been almost a week since I’ve been here, things may have changed.” Sam admitted as Colby cast a glance at his friend before slowing down. He knew Sam was right, he couldn’t overdo it but he wanted to just start climbing stuff again. He kept his pace strong as Sam caught up and they moved to the first part of the abandoned motel. Their eyes scanned over the thrown trash and overgrown plants. 

“You think this is open?” Colby asks as he grabs the nearest door and tries to turn the knob. It doesn’t budge, as Colby takes a step backwards and kicks the door but it still doesn’t move. 

“I guess not.” Sam chuckled as Colby sent a glare at his best friend. “Try the next one.” Sam pointed the camera to the next door, as Colby mumbled under his breath and grabbed the handle thankfully it opened. A snap came from behind Sam as he spun the camera turning with him as he scanned the area. A few minutes passed, before Sam returned his attention to the building, noticing Colby wasn’t there. 

“Colby?” Sam started forward crossing to the open door before glancing inside. It was dark, most furniture was gone and the walls were breaking apart sending pieces of the building falling to the ground. “Dude where’d yo-” Colby leapt out of the dark scaring the hell out of Sam, causing him to almost drop the camera, a scream ripping from his throat. 

“I can’t believe that worked.” Colby snickered as Sam got his breath back. 

“You scared the hell out of me!” 

“Well, I am naturally terrifying.” Colby beamed as Sam blurted out a laugh. 

“Like the things I see in my nightmares.” 

“I can feel the love.” Colby responded as he flicked on his flashlight, this room didn’t have much in it so they started towards the next door. 

“I think one of these has some steps in it. I can’t remember which, so please be careful.” Sam said as Colby nodded, taking the camera from the blond. 

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty careful.” 

“Coming from the guy that tried to kick down a door less than ten minutes ago.” Sam points out as Colby sends another glare at his best friend. Pushing the door open, Colby scans the area with his flashlight. There isn’t much inside except a few pieces of ceramics that were broken from the bathroom sink. Colby looked back at Sam as he stepped inside, a foul smell assaulting his senses as he turned sprinting back out of the room coughing. 

“Fuck… don’t go in there.” Colby pointed back to the door as Sam took two steps backwards, before turning the camera to his friend. 

“What happened?” 

“I think something is dead in there. It smells like hell.” Colby admits as Sam walks over to him. 

“You good brother?” 

“Yeah, there are only two rooms left.” Colby states. “Again sorry this isn’t super exciting guys, we needed to go easy for our first video.” Colby grabs the door handle, throwing it open, noticing clothes littering the room and he takes a tentative step inside with Sam on his heels. 

“Dude none of this was here last time I came.” Sam whispers as he shows the camera the clothes covered room. “Maybe we shouldn’t.” Sam starts as Colby keeps moving, his flashlight flying over the room. 

“Someone lives here.” Colby whispers as he turns heading back towards Sam who was already backing out of the room. The two glance at each other before moving to the final room, and Sam grabs the doorknob but doesn’t turn it. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I thought… nevermind…” Sam mutters before pushing open the door. Nothing seemed wrong with the room as Sam peeked inside the camera’s light illuminating the dark room. 

“Here let me.” Colby slipped around Sam as he stumbled over the step barely catching himself. “Jesus christ.” Colby hissed before looking at the step for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the room. A few more piles of clothes littered the floor and there was graffiti covering the wall. 

“Colby let’s go.” Sam ordered as Colby nodded following after his friend as they left the room. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Sam admitted as he turned to look at the rest of the building before hitting the record button, ending the video. He stared at the other side of the building, his attention entirely there as he lowered the camera. Colby followed his friend's gaze before stopping, his eyes landing on the copper color of the small canine. Silver eyes stared back at them, before it slowly got to its feet the wind blowing against its fur. 

“We need to go.” Colby whispered as Sam nodded as the two turned sprinting away from the building. They cast a final glance in the direction of the fox, realizing it was gone. 

“Fuck. Fuck, why the hell was it there?” Sam asked as they sprinted through the field. 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t make sense. I thought it was supposed to help us in sticky situations.” Colby admitted as they heard a loud revve, as the two dove down to the ground. Sam turned the camera back on as the lense faced them, as he held up his finger to his lips. The roaring of a truck sounded, they heard it come racing across the field crushing everything in its path as it headed towards the building. Once the silence returned, the two waited for a few minutes until they were certain that the truck wasn’t going to come back. They got to their feet, sprinting across the field as fast as they could. Finally, they got to the car ripping open the doors as Sam grabbed his keys from his backpack before turning the car on and screeching away from the place. 

“Holy shit!” Colby yelled once they were far enough away from the area. “So,” Colby grabbed the camera that was sitting on the cupholder, “we turned off the camera cause we saw something and we both bolted knowing better than to remain there if we see that thing. A truck, a goddamn truck came across the field literally probably feet away from us. It was heading towards that motel, so we took off. That… that was terrifying.” Colby panted as he turned the camera to Sam who shook his head no. 

“Okay guys, we are going to sign off and probably finish the video back at the house.” Colby turned off the camera as he took a deep breath relaxing into the seat, his ribs burning. 

“You good?” Sam asked as Colby looked at his best friend. 

“Yeah…” 

“I don’t get it.” Sam whispered, catching Colby’s attention. 

“Why is it still around?” Sam asked. 

“You're mad at the fox for saving us?” Colby questioned. 

“No, I just thought after we burned the place to the ground that it would leave but I guess not. You know?” Sam muttered as Colby nodded. He understood what Sam meant, he was a bit confused as well but there wasn’t much he could do. 

“Rather have it help us, than hinder us.” 

“Good point.” Sam said as he pulled into a gas station. “I guess, I should do a bit more research next time.” 

“Nah, isn’t that the fun of it.” Colby laughed as Sam smiled at his best friend. 


	21. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to film but he seems to be the only one.

“Sam can you please, go be stupid somewhere that’s away from us.” Corey stated as Colby looked up at him. Sam was standing in front of them, his eyes wide with hurt. 

“I didn’t even say anything.” Sam whined. 

“You don’t need to.” 

“I was just going to-” 

“Ah! Does it have to do with xploring?” Corey asked as Sam dropped his arms to his side. 

“No.” 

“Does it have to do with the police?” 

“No.” Sam grumbled as he crossed his arms. Colby blinked up at his best friend before digging his head into the couch arm rest and shutting his eyes. The faint sounds of  _ Rocket League _ in the background as Corey played, Colby pulled the blanket around his bad arm trying to ignore the blond. 

“Does it have to do with Colby?” Corey asked as Colby squinted at the two. 

“Maybe.” 

“No it doesn’t. We can do whatever it is later.” Corey stated. 

“Come on we have to upload a video. It’s not even a bad one, I just need someone to sit with me and read a few tweets with me.” Sam whined. 

“I don’t believe you.” Corey responded. 

“What? Why not?” 

“Because first you did that last week.” Colby groaned pulling the blanket over his head getting the older roommates' attention. “Sorry, Colby.” Corey whispered. 

“You alright brother?” Sam asked. 

“Just a headache.” Colby admitted as the two looked at each other. 

“Sam out. Now.” Corey ordered as Sam growled storming out of the living room. “Do you want me to turn it down?” Corey asked as Colby pushed the blanket down so it wasn’t over his face. 

“It wasn’t bothering me, actually I was falling asleep to it.” Colby mumbled as he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. It wasn’t long before there was a pounding from the window behind them. 

“What did? Colby is that your phone?” Corey asked as Colby shot up his head screaming as Sam held his new phone above the pool. 

“Are you kidding?” Colby groaned as he pushed himself to his feet as he practically collapsed to the ground, his legs giving under him. Corey was on his feet in seconds grabbing Colby’s good arm making sure he didn’t collapse to the stone. Colby’s head rocked as he struggled to get his balance, maybe he shouldn’t have taken all his pain meds before laying down. The world seemed to almost fizzle around him as his head got a bit fuzzy. 

“Dude, maybe you should just lay down.” Corey stated as Colby shook his head. 

“I got it.” Colby waved him off but Corey didn’t budge his grip not leaving Colby’s forearm.

“Holy shit! Colby, are you okay!” Sam yelled as he burst into the house, sprinting into the living room. “I thought you fell!” Sam shouted as he lowered the video camera. 

“Can I have my phone.” Colby asked his hand outstretched towards Sam. His hand was shaking and unsteady as Sam slowly reached into his pants pocket pulling out the phone and placing it in his friend’s hand. “Thanks…” Colby mumbled as Corey helped him back to the couch. 

“Colby I didn’t mean t-” 

“Sam out!” Corey growled as Sam fell silent but didn’t move. Corey rolled his eyes getting Colby settled on the couch before he turned his attention to Sam. “What were you thinking?” 

“He was doing good the other day, I just thought.” 

“You thought? Sam…” Corey huffed hearing that Colby was asleep. He grabbed Sam’s arm dragging the blond into the kitchen away from their sleeping roommate. “He literally just got his stitches out yesterday and you thought it would be okay to prank him.” 

“It wasn’t his actual phone, it’s just the case.” Sam tried to clarify but from the look he got back Corey wasn’t impressed. 

“Sam…” Corey whispered before he rubbed at his face trying to think. “I get it… you miss him doing videos with you. I get you want him to still be a part of it but… he needs to rest man, he’s so tired.” 

“You act like I don’t know that.” 

“Sometimes I wonder.” 

“I just want to keep him involved.” Sam clarified. 

“Okay, if you want to keep him involved when he’s feeling better watch a movie or something but no videos. Okay.” Corey said as Sam’s shoulders sagged. “I’ll do a video with you later but right now let’s just chill for a bit.” 

“Fine.” Sam mumbled as he deposited the video camera on the counter before following Corey into the other room. Colby was still fast asleep as Corey sat down and Sam grabbed a different control before moving to sit in the lovesac. 

“Sometimes you just need quiet.” Corey whispered as he went to the main screen bringing Sam into the game as he hummed in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not updating yesterday. I was super busy and not even near a computer most of yesterday.


	22. Cemetery Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to check out a cemetery

“Sam?” Colby asked as he scanned a flashlight over the closest grave reading the name. Elton was trying to read a half broken gravestone a few feet away, Corey was fixing the camera which Colby accidently dropped. He told them not to give him the camera, cause his arm was still in the sling and he wasn’t as strong as he was before. 

“Yeah?” Sam answered as he looked up the small hill to the far side of the cemetery as he stared at the mausoleum. Colby wasn’t all too excited about this video, but he wanted to get out of the house. Something simple, Sam said. They wouldn’t go do anything illegal, nothing with climbing, or the threat of falling. Sam was confident that Colby was going to be fine, but it didn’t mean that standing in the middle of a cemetery at  _ 2:30 a.m.  _

“Why do we have to do all the creepy shit? Why can’t we be the guys who make videos about how terrible we are at baking or something like that? Not, hey let’s go to the haunted cemetery at 3 am because we might see some creepy shit. Of course, creepy shit is going to happen at 3 am in the middle of nowhere!” Colby snapped as Sam started laughing. 

“We are just here to see if anything happens, not like we are doing a seance or anything. We are just doing a small question and answers, nothing supernatural about it.” Sam pointed out as Elton glanced at the two younger men. 

“We are going into the mausoleum.” Corey stated as he finally fixed the camera walking over to Sam. 

“Sam.” 

“It’s okay Colby, nothing is going to happen.” Sam waved off the concern as Colby grumbled under his breath as Sam started up the stone steps towards the mausoleum. Colby scanned the step, noticing all the names that lined the face. 

“Are these graves?” Colby asked as Corey stopped beside the brunette. Elton rushed up the steps as Sam froze staring down at the stones below his feet. 

“I… maybe…” Sam admitted as he stared down at the name under his shoes. “It’ll be fine.” Sam muttered as he continued up the stairs as the group followed up afterwards. Sam opened the large metal door with ease which made Colby just a bit nervous, who just left a tomb open? 

“Are you certain about this?” Corey asked as Sam spun the camera towards them. 

“Yeah it will be fun!” Sam laughed as he stepped inside. The place wasn’t big, but the stone crypts lined the walls names engraved into each. A few containers of ashes lined the far wall and the group was pretty quiet as they entered, a bit of unease lingering through the group. 

“Kind of creepy…” Elton muttered as Sam shut the door behind them. 

“Why?” Corey questioned as Sam pulled his backpack off, digging out a single candle. 

“You said no ritual.” Colby pointed out as Sam shrugged. 

“Candles are said to bring spirits. It’s not really a ritual, plus it gives us a bit more light.” Sam said as the group huffed as they sat on the ground. Sam fumbled with the camera making sure that it could see them a bit in the dark, even with the light of the candles and flashlights. 

“Sam…” Elton started but was hushed. 

“We are just going to ask a few questions. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work.” Sam reassured as the group sort of just accepted it. “If anyone is here, can you please give us a sign?” Sam asked as the quartet sat in silence, waiting for a response. They waited for a few minutes, the wind whistling against the standing tomb that surrounded them. The candle flickered a few times but Colby just thought it had to do with the wind getting in through the slightly cracked door. Sam cleared his throat. 

“If anyone is here, can you please give us a sign?” Sam asked again, silence and the blowing wind the only response. 

“I don’t think there’s anything here.” Colby stated as Sam huffed leaning forward and blowing out the candle. 

“I was hoping for something.” Sam admitted as Elton opened his mouth to speak. A loud knock came from the door and the group screamed. 

“I’m so sorry!” A female voice shouted back. Sam got to his feet, throwing open the door he stopped seeing a teenager in a red sundress standing there. “I didn’t mean to scare you but I saw your lights. I…” She glanced behind her, almost expecting to see someone there. “I… just… There was a car following me and I ran into the cemetery. Can I stay by you?” 

“Of course!” Corey said as he got to his feet. 

“We can drive you home.” Elton stated as Colby got to his feet as well, snatching the candle up. 

“I just… I live close by. I just got scared and was hoping someone was here.” 

“Okay, where do you live?” Sam asked as the teenager turned gesturing to the far side of the cemetery. 

“We can walk you.” Colby said as the group nodded heading out of the mausoleum slamming the door shut behind them. Sam flicked off the camera, before lowering it to his side as they crossed the graveyard. 

“It’s pretty scary out here.” Corey said as they came to the other side of the cemetery. 

“I don’t mind cemeteries.” She stated as the group almost laughed. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Well you know, I haven’t been scared of them since I died.” The guys stopped staring at the girl as she kept walking, her attention focused on the ground. 

“Uh… what?” Sam asked, hoping he heard that wrong. 

“Huh… oh…” The girl said as she reached the fence and she gestured towards a gravestone. “Thanks for the walk.” She smiled before fading from their sight. Sam was standing still as he stared at the gravestone, his skin as white as a sheet and his eyes wide. Colby was slowly backing up, as Elton followed the youngests reaction. Corey, was already across the graveyard sprinting straight to the car. 

“Sam, let’s go!” Elton yelled as the remaining three chased after Corey who was trying to open the car door. 

“Unlock the car! Unlock the car!” Corey screamed as he heard the car unlock. “Why the hell does all the screwed up stuff happen to us!” Corey yelled as he got into the passenger seat and locked his door. Elton and Colby threw themselves into the back seats as Sam scrambled to get in and turn off the car. 

“I told you it would be a bad idea.” Colby blurted as the car flew out of the parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted the same chapter twice so please ignore my ignorance


	23. Stupid Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Colby and Corey go investigating. Someone falls through the floor again.

“Oh god!” Corey yelled as he slammed his eyes shut trying to focus on anything else but the ground in front of him. 

“Bro, chill it’s not that big of a deal.” Sam stated as Colby groaned his hands massaging his right ankle. It was dark again, he was stuck away from them again and his heart was racing. He needed to get out, he needed to get back up there. 

“Sam!” Corey growled as he forced his eyes open. 

“Why the fuck do I keep falling through shit!” Colby yelled up towards his friends. Thankfully, the fall hadn’t been bad, let alone dangerous. Colby looked around the area noticing how dark it truly was, why the hell did all the creepy shit happen to him? He tried to scan the area around him finally noticing the rust colored pipes that extended downwards towards him. 

“How isn’t it a big deal!” Corey snapped as he flailed his arms before moving towards the hole in the ground. “Bro you good?” 

“Fine, I think I fucked up my ankle though.” Colby stated. 

“It’s not broken is it?” Sam asked as he moved towards the spot where his best friend fell, as he let the camera look down the hole. 

“No, I think I just twisted it.” Colby said back as he heard Corey almost growl. 

“SAM!” 

“How is this my fault!” Sam yelled back as Colby rolled his eyes. Yeah, his ankle hurt but it wasn’t unbearable he could probably use the old pipes to climb back out. 

“You wanted to go here, even though I said we should give it more time!” Colby ignored them as he pushed himself to his feet, limping over towards the pipes a few feet away. He grabbed the pipe pulling on it a bit, happy that it could hold his weight. He followed the trail of pipes with his eyes, noticing he could probably pull himself up through the hole. 

Pulling himself up a bit he swung himself up on the pipe, he waited a few moments waiting to see how the tube held his weight. He maneuvered himself around the pipe, grabbing onto the next duct and pulling himself up to the next spot. 

“Colby? Can you see a way out?” Sam asked as he moved around the hole in the ground. Colby ignored the question as he got closer to the hole, before balancing on the last pipe. 

“Guys, you gotta grab me okay.” Colby stated. 

“Uh… what?” Corey questioned. Colby threw himself forward grabbing the last pipe that hung just beside the hole. Hooking his legs on the duct, he slowly moved himself around the pipe until he was closer to the hole. 

“Just grab me.” He heard them move closer as Colby launched himself towards the hole as he grabbed the edge. Hands snatched his wrists pulling him up and out of the hole as the group huffed and puffed finally getting Colby to safety.

“The fuck man?” Sam asked as he looked over his best friend. 

“I didn’t want to be stuck again.” Colby muttered as Sam huffed a breath. 

“Let’s get home.” Sam said, pushing himself to his feet. Taking Colby’s left arm he helped him up as Corey moved forward flashing his light around as he found the doorway that they had entered through. 

“This is your fault Sam.” Corey stated. 

“Really, never would have thought that.” Sam snapped irritatedly with his friend. 

“There are at least seventeen ways this could have gone better. Literally. Like, I'm counting them right now, you morons.” Corey growled as Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Stop.” Colby spat. “Fighting isn’t helping right now.” 

“He’s right.” Sam stated as Corey huffed as he guided them down a decrepit hallway. 

“Fine.” Colby groaned as he put weight on his ankle, maybe climbing up wasn’t the best idea. “You okay?” Corey asked as Colby nodded. 

“Might have screwed it up a bit more than I thought.” The statement stopped Corey as he turned kneeling down to look over the injured appendage. 

“It’s swelling, I don’t think it’s broken though.” Corey muttered as he got back to his feet, returning to his place guiding his friends through the abandoned factory. Colby leaned more heavily on Sam as the blond shifted a bit to take his best friends weight better. The destroyed halls did little to release the tension that lingered between the group of friends as they moved deeper into the building. 

“Corey, is this the right way?” Sam asked as he got a glare from the other man. 

“Yes, Sam. This is the right way.” Corey snapped his irritation growing more. Colby huffed as he limped along but even he barely remembered some of the ripped up halls. It didn’t seem right to him, but he didn’t want to call out Corey, he didn’t want to get in a fight right now. His ankle ached but he remained silent as they walked into an open area of the factory. Corey glanced around the area, his flashlight searching the walls and empty space.

“Corey?” Colby questioned. 

“Yeah?” Corey whispered back as he appeared to try to gage his surroundings. 

“Are we good?” 

“Uh…” Corey mumbled as he scanned the area again. “No, I’m lost.” Corey responded as Sam smiled. 

“It’s okay bro, you don’t really come xploring with us too much.” Sam said. “I think you had the right idea, but we came through the door closer to the other room.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“You wanted to lead. I didn’t want to step on your toes.” Sam stated as Corey’s face went red before turning around guiding the two back down the hallway. As they reached the far end of the hall, he looked back at Sam as he jerked his head to the left before Corey started that way. 

“Stop.” Colby muttered as Sam came to an abrupt halt. Corey took notice after a few steps coming to a halt as he looked back at his friends. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked. 

“Can’t you hear that?” Colby whispered seeing the confusion on his friends face. 

“No.” 

“I heard a door.” Colby admitted as Sam and Corey shared a glance. Corey moved quickly as he moved in front of Colby allowing him to climb on his back his arms and legs wrapping around the dancer. 

“We gotta go.” Sam muttered as he started leading the group through the warehouse. A bang came from deep within the warehouse as Colby tightened his grip around Corey as the other picked up his speed. Sam sprinted forward throwing open the side door they had come through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys.


	24. Service with a Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Colby go to lunch. Some fans don't seem to care.

“Colby.” Corey’s voice broke the brunette from his light slumber as he jerked awake a small pull from his new bandage. 

“Dude.” Colby whispered as Corey winced at the look on the younger’s face. 

“Sorry, we are here.” Corey states as he gets out of the car as Colby quickly follows after. The restaurant is decently busy as a waitress seats them outside, as Colby spins the patient ID wristband.

“Still can’t believe you reopened it.” Corey mutters as the waitress returns with two menus. 

“I didn’t think it would even happen.” Colby admitted as his side injury gave a pull, pain shooting through it. He can feel the newly applied stitches as they tug at his skin. 

“Well at least I was there.” Corey stated as he scanned the menu as Colby nodded. He was extremely grateful with Sam, Elton and Aaron gone for a few days. He was lucky that Corey was so persistent at going with him to check out a slightly abandoned house. He knew he shouldn’t have, but Colby was going stir crazy after being in the house for four weeks. He needed to get out, certainly it was a stupid idea but he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Colby? Hey?” Corey asked breaking Colby out of his thoughts. “You okay?” Colby nodded. 

“Just tired and ready to head back to the Traphouse.” Colby admitted as the waitress returned getting their drink and meal orders before leaving them. 

“Yeah, I get it bro. Your mom wasn’t too happy.” Corey pointed out as Colby shrugged. There wasn’t much he could do about it now, he was fixed up and they were heading home as soon as they got some food in themselves. “You know we are going to have to call the others.” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

“Excuse me.” A group of teens walked up to them, phones in hand as they smiled. “Are you Colby Brock?” Colby blinked up at them, his head was starting to get rather fuzzy, his pain meds finally starting to kick in. It was two younger girls and two slightly older guys as Colby got his head back. 

“I am… bu-”

“Can we get a picture?” The blonde girl asked as she held up her cell phone. 

“I’m sorry but I don-” The other girl cut him off. 

“We’ll be really quick, okay.” 

“Hey, he was saying he didn’t want a picture.” Corey snapped as the group turned to look at him. “I’m sorry,” Corey got to his feet, “but I need you guys to leave and please no pictures.” Corey ordered as the group fell silent before they slowly turned walking away.

“Thanks…” Colby mumbled as Corey sat back down. 

“No need to thank me, I get it.” Corey stated as the woman returned with their drinks before saying their food would be out in a few minutes. They thanked her as she was preparing to depart, and that group of teens started back towards them. Corey mumbled under his breath as the woman looked at the group of teens for a moment before stepping away from the table, putting herself between them. 

“Excuse me.” The blonde girl said trying to get past the waitress. 

“I believe they asked you guys to leave them alone.” The waitress stated as she gave them a small smile, her eyes not leaving the group of teens. 

“Uh, what.”

“You heard me, if I see you guys harassing them again I will get you kicked out of the restaurant. So please return to your table.” Slowly, the group turned leaving before the waitress returned her attention to Corey and Colby who were both staring at her. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Corey stated. 

“You just came from the hospital, you don’t need anymore stress than you already have. Now, like I said, your food should be out in a few minutes.” She said with a smile before walking into the restaurant. 

“What just happened?” Colby asked as Corey shrugged. 

“I like our waitress.” Corey laughed as the woman returned a few minutes later with their meals before going to help her other tables. 

“I need you guys to leave.” A voice called from behind them a few minutes later. Colby and Corey spun in their chairs to see what was happening. The waitress was standing in front of a different table, her arms crossed as she stared down at the teens. 

“You can’t just kick us out.” One of the guys stated. 

“I can, and I am. You are taking pictures of people without their consent. So, I need you to gather your things, and leave.” The waitress stated as the group tried to argue that they had the right. “You are harassing our other patrons, now please leave.” She orders as Colby sends a look at Corey, who is almost smug as he watches the interaction. After a bit more arguing, the group gathered their things and left. 

“Oh, she is going to get a great tip.” Corey laughed as Colby chuckled, ignoring the pain in his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys. The last chapter will be uploaded on Sunday and lets just say that it is ultimately the ending for Foxes Den.


	25. A Chance to Make Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds someone who can help with the groups issues.

“Sam are you certain about this?” Elton asked as they stared up at the towering door in front of them. Corey held the camera tight in his hand as he tried to will whatever ill feeling was trying to take him out of his body. Colby shifted uncomfortably at the back, his bandages long since gone and almost a hundred percent healed. His hair was almost back to its normal length but his scars hidden as they may appear are still on his mind. 

“No but we need answers.” Sam responded as he reached up ringing the doorbell as the faint chime came from beyond the door. They stood in silence for a few moments before they heard the faint clicking of someone approaching the door. The door swung open as a man in a fancy suit stood opposite the group of young men dressed in jeans and t-shirts. 

“May I help you?” The man asked, sounding rather annoyed. 

“I have a meeting with Victoria at 10, we are a bit early.” Sam states as the guy dug out his cellphone scanning over the screen. 

“Sam Golbach?” Sam nodded as he pushed the door open further. “Very well, Ms. Victoria should be finished with her meeting. I’m Andrew, her assistant, would you like anything to drink.” Andrew asked as he guided the group into the mansion. The group shook their heads as Colby shut the door behind them as Andrew led them deep into the mansion before moving them into an office. The room was lined with books covering most of the walls, and a few pictures sat at the large desk. The group silently crossed to the couch as Sam sat down first with Elton sitting beside him and Corey finding a chair to the side as he set up the camera ready to record whenever. Colby scanned an image on the wall, his heart plummeting as the sight of fox manor in the background. 

The creaking of the door snapped them out of their thoughts as a dark haired woman walked in, her sweater a light cream and her skin almost flawless. She smiled before moving across the room, offering to her hand as Sam rose to his feet taking her hand. 

“Victoria Evans. You must be Sam.” Victoria said with a smile as Sam nodded. 

“I am and these are my friends, Elton.” Elton jumped to his feet taking the woman’s hand. “Corey, behind the camera.” Corey waved at Victoria as she nodded. “And Colby.” Sam gestured as Colby moved around the couch taking Victoria’s hand. She froze her eyes locking with Colby’s for a few moments, before the two of them pulled away. 

“Pleasure.” She said before sitting down in a chair opposite the group. Sam, Elton and Colby sat on the couch as they got settled and ready for the interview. “You spoke about this being videoed. Does this have to do with my ex?” Corey started recording. 

“No. But it does have to do with your old house.” Sam clarified as the woman hesitated. 

“Fox manor?” Sam nodded. 

“I got word that it burned down about four months ago now.” VIctoria stated. 

“Can you tell us a bit about the house?” 

“Well if you want to know about the manor, you have to know a bit about me as well. At that time, I was Victoria Fox and I had married my ex Matt about a year prior. We bought the property hoping to start a home there, as you can probably see we are both pretty wealthy. So we built an extravagant home, a bit pricey but we both loved it. After moving into the house… things started happening.” Victoria stated as Sam nodded. 

“What kind of things?” Colby asked. 

“Well doors would open and things. We brought in a Native American Shaman and they said the house was haunted. We tried to stay in the house but ultimately it got too dangerous, so we left and broke up about two years later.” Victoria finished with a smile as Sam nodded scanning over the notes. 

“So you don’t thi-”

“Liar.” Colby stated as Victoria cast him a confused look and all attention was on him. 

“Excuse me.” Victoria snapped. 

“Colby what are you doing?” Sam asked.

“You just told us what the tabloids said. You aren’t telling us the truth, what happened in the manor?” Colby questioned as he leaned forward. Elton cast a glance at Sam before taking Colby’s arm and trying to pull him back but the youngest pulled out of the grip. 

“I think you are mistaken.” 

“Not mistaken. You aren’t telling us the truth.” 

“What the hell man.” Elton growled as he yanked Colby back by the shoulders. Victoria froze her eyes meeting Colby’s for a few moments, they weren’t the same eyes that she met earlier. They weren’t the ocean blue of the young man’s that she met but they were silver like a blade. 

“She’s haunting you.” Victoria whispered as the group fell silent. Victoria took a deep breath, glancing at the camera for a few moments before releasing the air. “The truth… That’s what you want isn’t it, Dawn.” Victoria stated as Colby didn’t move. 

“Dawn?” Corey asked. 

“That’s the name of the fox spirit. The spirit that is currently using your friend to talk to me.” Victoria responded. “The truth, my husband believed in a dark power. He did unspeakable things within that house and at the time, I wasn’t aware.” 

“What was he doing?” Sam asked. 

“Dark rituals, using people's souls as the sacrifice to conduct them.” Victoria admitted. 

“You did nothing.” Colby whispered. “You left them there to suffer alone.” 

“What was I supposed to do? My husband was a psycho.” Victoria snapped. “Did you want me to remain there?” 

“No.” Colby muttered. “But you should have destroyed it, instead they did.” Colby gestured towards Sam, Elton and Corey. “They did what you couldn’t.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because it’s time for us to go home.” Colby stated as he got to his feet. Sam and Elton were immediately up after him, as they grabbed Colby’s arms. “We are coming home.” Colby said as he went limp in their arms. 

“Holy shit! Colby!” Sam yelled as they caught their friend lowering him to the ground. The lights above them flickered, before breaking apart sending pieces of glass falling down around them. Victoria screamed trying to shield herself as Corey ducked away from the glass. No glass came down around Sam, Elton and Colby as a shimmer of red appeared between the group. The silver eyes of the fox glowed in the darkness, as voices swirled above them. Shadows crawled along the walls, with long claws and hollow eyes as they screamed and yelled out in pain. 

_ HoMe… cOMinG… hOMe…  _ the voices whispered as the figures swam through the air before slamming into Victoria. Things clawed at their skin as shadows emerged, tearing themselves from Sam’s, Elton’s, Corey’s and Colby’s bodies before they rushed around the room. The red form of the fox took shape as more spirits swirled through the air. Colby groaned as he sat up coming eye to eye with the fox as the ghosts flickered into the space between. 

The fox turned, staring at the four young men as it almost smiled it’s ears lowering slightly, as it gave a small bow.  _ StAy… Safe… _ The fox rose from the bow before disappearing into a small flash of red light and fading away into the darkness. Victoria was staring at them as the group jumped to their feet sprinting out of the house, leaving the woman alone with the voices of the dead. 

They breathed in the dry air, the feeling of dread leaving them as they headed away from the house. The voices that seemed to be a constant in their minds were silent and the world seemed to correct itself. No worries badgered them or the thoughts of doing something to anger the spirits. However, as the relief flooded through them they were left missing a small piece of light that had seemed to fit itself just perfectly in their hectic lives. 

The fox watched them from a window, her ears flickering as she thought. The soft voices of the spirits whirled around her as she turned to the human that remained in her seat unmoving her head bowed.  _ StAy… SAfe… sAm… CoLBy… elToN… CoREy… gOOdbYe... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the series guys. I really hope you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this series won't be updated as often as the Foxes Den was, so sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy these little one shots.


End file.
